Christian from Kepler
by Ana810D
Summary: Sparks fly when Ana gets probed by Christian during a scientific investigation. Christian seeks something more from Ana and finds it. However, Ana gets so much more than she bargained for with this Christian - including sex and longevity. Come along for the adventure!
1. Chapter 1: History

Ch. 1 History – Ana & Christian

I feel another's gaze upon me one evening while working on my laptop computer in my quiet study. My breathing accelerates as I quickly scan the street outside my window. No one obvious appears. However the window faces a street, small hill and a local park across the way. Who knows what is lurking in the darkness?

"It's just my overactive imagination or some oversexed teenagers making out," I blurt out as a means of soothing myself.

People often pull into a parking lot at the top of the hill across the street from my home to gaze upon the county and city lights. Occasionally I even catch the interchange of two men on their walkie-talkies since my computer speakers also transmit their discourse to my study.

Sometimes the men discuss their weekends and sex lives while I inadvertently eavesdrop. One describes sex as akin to "floating among the sun, moon and stars". I would not know, as it's been years since my last experience. I pull my blinds closed and plop my IPod onto my speakers (_Runaway Train_ by Soul Asylum assures me of distractions for a bit) while I continue writing my latest academic article. I am a psychologist and professor at a large state university.

By 3am, fatigue sends me stumbling to my queen size mattress in the next room for several hours of sleep and dreams. I teach in the afternoon and need to be at the university by noon. Sometime during 3am and noon on that day, the world, as I knew it, changed. A being from another galaxy visited me during my dream for the first time, though I did not know it at the time.

My dream involves running beside a rapid transit train in sock covered feet. Something like a fluorescent light buzzes above me while I run with a young friend. We are both about 20 years old, laughing but feeling guilty because we have not paid the fare for the transit.

"Let's find safety," I shout to my young male friend. I gasp at his excitement filled eyes and his beauty.

"Why?" he asks with a jovial chuckle.

"My feet need shoes!" I explain.

He gazes back with concern and points toward an old warehouse just to the right side of the ramp where we are running.

During my dream, a bright light finds me and pierces my eyes through their slits. I gasp for air but am paralyzed by the light. My dream state shifts to another time and place then. A creature with lovely large black irises and grey corneas stares into my eyes. I feel mesmerized by the eyes. I feel calm even though my body is rotated at a ninety degree angle on my mattress and a blue light enters several of my orifices at once.

"This feels marvelous," I utter to nothing in particular. I appear to be talking to myself.

Orgasms consume my body for several moments while I float among the stars of the universe; my body feels like jelly. The walkie-talkie men nailed the experience correctly. The curious and kind eyes never break contact with mine while I tremble and moan with pleasure. The word "lovely" leaves my lips. I never want this dream to end!

The laser light enters my orifices and probes my body again. The probes relax me and give me the most intense pleasure of my existence. My brain, my body and, dare I propose, my essence floats in space.

"Give me more..." I may have shouted. My rational self wonders if I have lost my mind.

My attitude surprises me and I suspect some emotional manipulation from beyond my body. The grey eyes make contact with me again and now a full-lipped smile appears beneath the eyes. A gorgeous yet kind face appears. It is similar to a human face with expressions that convey gentleness, curiosity and interest. His face and eyes never break their contact with mine.

"You are Ana?" he asks gently.

I nod my assent. "Yours?"

The kind and sensuous looking mouth forms an C, then the word "Christian" emerges. I do not want to look away. His intense eyes grow more round with curiosity. "Afraid?" he inquires with concern.

"I should be but NO...it's wonderful," I admit while feeling strangely calm.

"Please, wait," the mouth requests.

Do I have an option? There is no way I would recoil from this contact. My body continues to float toward the bedroom and above my mattress. The blue light flashes intermittently. Then a spotlight appears on the floor of my bedroom. Soon, a human like body emerges from the light and the image of someone who looks like a Nordic god in a toga floats before me. He is stunning.

"Christian?"I check. He nods and stares at me intently for a moment. Then, he reaches his long, slender fingers to mine. A jolt of electricity shoots through me in that instant. We both look affected by the touch.

"Amazing," comes from his trembling lips. His expression reflects mixed emotions. I think I note both restraint and desire in his face.

"Seriously?... Same here!" is my response. The emotional pull of my being toward Christian's feels magnetic and profound. I am drawn to his physical appearance in a manner that shocks me. Have I suddenly become superficial?

Christian appears to be conflicted. I can see nothing but need and desire for me in his eyes. But, his body stiffens and he pulls back from his desire. On the other hand, I am ready to explore him without restraint.

"I feel such a sense of trust with you," I utter before slipping further into unconsciousness.

When I am awake at 11:47am, I feel more refreshed than I have for months. What a great dream.

My afternoon lectures on the DSM and anxiety disorders flow well.

My course assistant, Omar, remarks, "Your jokes were hysterical today and the students paid attention the entire time."

Was that a first? "That IS amazing," I retort. My energy level is higher than ever. After office hours, eating with my peers and a few meetings, I am once again back in my home study.

I wonder what really happened last night and whether I will have a repeat experience. I brush the experience off as a random but fabulous dream state and return to my paper on twin relations...work that absorbs me for hours. There are no further visits for a while. I'm already missing the contact.

I tell no one about my experience and begin to practice progressive relaxation in an attempt to cap my growing anxiety. My agitation increases with each passing night. Soon, I begin searching for information about alien contacts on the internet. Most of the information follows a pattern.

I learn that alien abductions or visits entail being taken against one's will by nonhuman beings and subjected to various psychological and physical examinations. The exams then lead to communication over an important matter. That contact is followed by a tour of the captors' vessel or space ship. The aliens are either grey with bug-eyed scale-skinned looks or the kind, Nordic types that look human. Abductees cannot fully recall the experience afterwards but are returned to their location. The abductee may feel uplifted by the experience but then must cope with the aftermath and reality of the visit.

Though I did not volunteer for this experience and probing has occurred, I do not feel violated. As the nights pass without an additional visit from my alien, a sense of regret pervades my mood. He needs to give me much more information - and I, unfortunately, never had a tour of his vessel. By Friday, I begin to convince myself that the experience was a one-time unique event; possibly more a dream than reality.

I feel resigned to my predictable life as I enter my study and sit down at my desk on a Friday night. My sad feeling fades quickly only to be replaced by exuberance and joy. Within minutes of occupying the study, the blue laser pierces my blinds and in another flash, my very own Christian stands before me in all his glory. His shoulder length copper toned hair glows while his pale complexion and kind grey eyes reflect desire and excitement.

"Oh, Ana," he hisses as soon as he steps from the light into my study. He holds his hands out to me as a greeting but I cross my arms and hold myself erect.

"You need to answer some questions first, Christian."

"Of course," he agrees with some confusion but eventually sits reluctantly at my feet.

"Why are you probing me?" I inquire and shudder.

Christian looks truly remorseful but explains, "I hope you are comfortable." I nod my assent.

"I'm on a mission to learn more about the reproductive and physical capacities of human beings on earth. You have responses that my kind have…lost, apparently. What we have discovered through our probes can lead to valuable changes on my planet," he divulges but his eyes are filled with need. "We want to know more about you, Ana," he admits.

"If this is an alien abduction, bring it on!" I joke. Apparently, my curiosity overrides any of my concerns over self-preservation. "The probes are fine and I feel comfortable."

He counters with, "I hope you do. I have been observing you from afar for months, Ana."

"I can see that you are resisting me, however," I state and smile at him seductively.

"This has never happened to me before…I will admit, you fascinate me," he proclaims while his eyes penetrate mine. His body language and face continue to reflect resistance and uncertainty.

"Convince me," I command while reflecting on the fact that he knows my body rather well given the probes.

"For a human, you are quite balanced. You have intellectual curiosity and drive as evinced by your career in academia. Yet you also draw upon your emotions to guide your work. You are friendly with colleagues and students but really enjoy your solitary lifestyle. Your attraction to writing and reading is paramount in your priorities."

I am stunned and simultaneously pleased at his careful observations of my patterns. "You have nailed it. Thank you." I murmur. "But, why did you choose to… observe me, in particular?"

"In part, it was pure chance. However, once we discovered that you were alone and easy to examine…" he indicates while trailing off. "I must learn to resist your appeal, Ana. It's not befitting of a scientist to feel the way I do about a subject."

I am charmed by his interest and beauty. There is no way that I am letting this chance of a lifetime pass me by."Well, this could be a step in the right direction, Christian…Tell me more about yourself."

"I explore other worlds and their inhabitants with a team of what you would label "scientists". We are oriented toward the group and put an emphasis on rational processes… perhaps too much so."

"Is that why you want to know more about humans?"

"There is so much to know. But I admire you, Ana," he admits with an entranced look upon his face. "We have tested all of your capacities over many months."

"And, what did you conclude?" I ask.

"You are intelligent, focused, energetic, and a perfect specimen… I am sure you can detect that you enchant me," he says softly.

I am shocked at his open admiration of me. My attraction to him is indisputable. I touch his arm gently and look into his eyes with desire. He more than entices me but a relationship with someone from another planet confounds me. I swallow with desire and smile.

"You trust me," he observes with a radiant smile.

"Since this feels like a dream, I am feeling bold and brazen," I admit and gaze at him in return.

"I should not allow myself this indulgence. It's selfish and unprofessional," he blurts out at last.

"Maybe you should explore the feelings. It might teach you something about what is missing on your planet," I suggest with an inviting tilt of my head and shoulders. I hold my arms out to him but he pulls back and simply looks at me. He's in a quandary. Poor Christian. We both hold our ground and look at one another. I want this gorgeous creature in my arms.

His hands fist and release at the side of his body. At last, he caves, "Can I touch you?" he finally requests. I can see from the look on Christian's face that he wants and needs this contact with me.

"You already have probed me. Why not?" I encourage.

His hands tremble as he tenderly touches my cheekbone with the knuckles of one hand while the other is placed on my shoulder. I am pleased with his familiarity though I should recoil. Somehow it feels quite appropriate. Those amazing eyes never break contact with mine.

"You cannot know how mesmerizing this contact feels," he gushes at last with reverence. I dare not break eye contact with this wonderful 'man'. My fingers find their way to his outstretched arms and rest there.

"You are so warm, Christian," I observe and smile seductively while subsequently touching his firm and beautiful face.

A moan escapes his throat when I touch him again. I massage the smoothness of his skin.

"You are a marvel," he states and continues to probe the depths of my eyes. "This feeling…this passion…is what we have lost on Kepler. How is it... that I feel so drawn to you, Ana?"

Hesitantly, afraid that this contact could end, I stroke his copper hair. His irises widen with gratitude and appreciation as a smile dances on his chiseled lips. "That feels so soothing, Ana… Please do not stop."

My hand moves to his cheekbone. "Whoever you are, whatever you are...I am drawn to you like a moth to light," comes my surprising admission. I caress his face again and smile like a prom queen. I am not sure how this cross-planetary attraction has occurred but Christian is enamored of me and I feel the same way toward him. The social scientist in me wants to embrace our bond.

His eyes are watching me with warmth and desire. "My feeling mirrors yours and my surprise surpasses it. We are from different worlds but so needy of contact… " his words trail off as he holds both my hands in his large but warm ones.

"Are we? Tell me more," I reply as if in a trance. This powerful connection with Christian surpasses the passion of any romance I've encountered on earth. Most of my academic encounters are cerebral.

"Later," comes from his lips as his arms pull me closer to his chest. Very slowly, his hands slide down my torso to my hips. My breath betrays my need and resignation. I hear him catch his breath as he looks at me. My knees practically give way beneath me at his more intimate touch. If anything, my connection with Christian has just been cemented.

"I could get lost in your being, Ana," Christian admits. His forthright admission of desire disarms me.

"Let's explore, shall we?" I encourage. He nods in compliance. Both of us want more.

My arms encircle his waist as I search his wondrous face. I don't know how long we embrace but the electricity between us is palpable. Eventually, he lowers his head to place his lips on my neck and shoulder. The jolt of desire running through my body at his kiss stuns and amazes me.

My hand tilts his head up to mine then. My lips join his in the most enticing way ever. My tongue luxuriates in the warmth of his generous mouth and I am lost to desire. His response indicates full compliance when our tongues entangle in a dance. Christian moans and pulls me closer. OH. MY. STARS. It's as though two forces have just collided. We're both falling into the vortex of desire.

Suddenly, the blue light around us begins to pulse again and Christian pushes back from me.

"I am sorry, Ana," emerges from his tortured voice. "We have to stop now though I want you with every fiber of my being," he explains. "My colleagues want to dialogue…I must go for now but I will return," he promises with the look of a frustrated lover.

"No…Christian. Don't go. Whatever we have is magic. Please," I beg.

"My portal is closing soon," he retorts with a mask of disappointment evident on his features.

"Come back soon, then!" I urge.

"I will miss you…every moment we are apart," are his final words as the laser absorbs him.

**AN: SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY? DO YOU LIKE CHRISTIAN FROM KEPLER?**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Ch. 2 Return

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK! THANKS.**

I am eager for contact the following evening and restless by nine o'clock. However, no light pierces my room that evening nor for several evenings afterward. My body registers high levels of stress. After a week, and while working on my computer, the feeling of being observed returns once again. Nothing outside looks askew. I play my iPod and continue writing.

Around midnight, a blue laser-like light pierces the slats of my window blinds then my eyes. Shortly thereafter, my body floats through the air outside my study. This dream feels too real. I don't seem to care, however. Christian appears in the room. My body feels immediately drawn to his being. His beauty draws me in on a primal level.

"Why do you visit me, Christian?" I inquire as soon as he steps out of the light.

"We need to know more about human reproduction as ours, on Kepler, is infrequently accessed. Our lifespan exceeds yours by hundreds of years and…children are rare." His explanation appears forthright and honest.

My breath catches in my throat at the revelation. "Reproduction is not something I've done," I admit.

"We no longer feel pleasure in the reproductive exchange," he sighs.

"Really?" I am incredulous. He does not enjoy sex? Perhaps that is true of all the inhabitants of Kepler. The pleasure my body feels from contact with Christian overwhelms me. No wonder he seems so entranced by our contact. I can certainly help him out in that domain.

"But, I have never reproduced," I explain. Will the Kepler explorers reject me once they know I have never given birth, I wonder. Perhaps they need help with reproductive technology.

"We know that from our probes, Ana. We care more about the experience of pleasure," comes his reassuring response. Christian looks as if he can provide hours of pleasure, at least for me. I wonder what the women of Kepler look like.

Keep the probes coming, I think. "You already stimulate my endorphins," I say in jest.

He stares at my face carefully for a very long time and smiles broadly. "You make me very happy, Ana," he says before stroking my hair and face tenderly. His touch sends energy charging through my body.

"I could not resist seeing you again," he admits and sighs when he touches my cheek. "I cannot stay for long as the portal has limited capacity tonight. I slid through when they were adjusting it and only have a brief window of time left."

I must find a way to detain him...hold him. My breathing increases dramatically. I feel tired but my mind wants more. "Tell me about your planet," I demand.

"I am from a planet called Kepler and it is quite similar to earth but more tropical overall," he explains while gazing at my face and touching my arm with affection.

Inadvertently, I look away for a moment. He notices my response. He looks uncomfortable and hurt.

"Christian, I am sorry. It's been a long week. I really want to spend time with you. Please continue your story, I need and want to know more."

"It is late, Ana. You need your rest. There will be much to exchange later. We can talk more on my next visit and another night. My portal closes in a moment."

Christian smiles while he pets my head and stares intensely into my eyes. "I had to see you again but the pulsing blue light means I must go now," his resigned and dismayed manner indicates as he slips through the portal.

Though I resist, my overstimulated body drifts off to sleep in a moment. For the time being, my stress levels have calmed. Contact with Christian calms me like a drug.

A week passes and once again it is Friday evening. The blue light finally appears around midnight. The week without Christian was difficult and filled with anxiety. How can I feel so drawn to this man from Kepler? The chemistry between us nearly registers on the Richter scale. I eagerly run to the light. A male form emerges from the laser however…it is not Christian. The feeling of disappointment that pervades my body is palpable.

I retreat from the figure and recoil against my bedroom wall. Like Christian, this visitor is tall but with auburn hair and warm green eyes. He lowers his head and holds out one hand to me as a greeting.

"Who…are you?" I demand in an irritated tone of voice. He seems harmless enough but maybe all these scientists are sex starved teenagers.

After a long moment and a long soulful stare he explains. "I am Edmund, a colleague of Christian's," comes his soothing response. His voice sounds quite reassuring.

"Why have you come to visit me? I was just getting to know and trust Christian," my voice registers agitation.

"I am so sorry if I frightened you, Ana. Christian has been assigned a new task, lately, but he will return. I hope you won't be disappointed with me," he smiles gently. He's very attractive but the atmosphere is not charged with energy. There's no zing with Edmund. There's something about Christian that sparks my hormones.

Then Edmund tilts his head shyly while his wide eyes beseech me to accept him. He also looks innocent and caring. He's quite appealing. Maybe I should invite my friend, Nancy, along for the next contact.

The two scientists that I have met from Kepler could win awards as male models. I wonder what others look like on his planet. Perhaps they might want to recruit women from my classes at the university. I'm sure the young adults at school would be happy to get probed by Edmund and any others who look like him. I do not yet trust, Edmund, however.

I put space between us while holding my hand out to indicate that he should stop. "What do you want from me?" I ask a bit harshly.

'To continue the work of probing and understanding you, Ana," he responds and then sits on a nearby chair and crosses his long legs.

"I felt fine working with Christian!" I call up an image of Christian from our last meeting. The kiss we exchanged felt more than hot.

"Let me assure you, Ana, I will not ask you to do anything you object to or dislike…or anything against your will," Edmund continues.

"I do not know you!" I proclaim. However, I am already imagining what a kiss from Edmund might involve. What is wrong with me? Are my hormones beginning to dominate my thoughts.

"Please do not fear me. I am a scientist and very much like Christian in my motives," he attempts to soothe me further. The only problem with Edumund's explanation is that it leads me to focus on physical contact.

"Really?" I ask and hope Edmund does not know about the attraction between Christian and me.

"This is simply a friendly visit to examine you," Edmund insists. He holds some equipment in his hand.

"I am not ready for any probes, if that's what you want, Edmund. And since I don't have a choice about who comes through the portal to visit, you can tell me more about the probes and about the planet, Kepler."

"Of course, Ana. We probe you because we want…maybe need…to discover more about your emotions and physical reactions. You are so full of energy and motivation. We seem to have lost that quality on Kepler," he explains with great patience and a show of kindness. His eyes seem sad and needy.

I stare at Edmund for several seconds and then nod my assent. Edmund may be just as innocent and kind as Christian.I'm curious about how the people of Kepler have lost their enthusiasm.

"Well, let me tell you about Kepler, then…" he begins.

**AN: DO YOU LIKE THESE MEN FROM KEPLER? SHOULD ANA GET INVOLVED WITH EDMUND?**


	3. Chapter 3: Kepler

Kepler's Story via Edmund

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS. THANKS!**

Edmund knows what Christian has told me about his planet. I have a rough idea of its location in space and its climate. Therefore, I ask him the next most important question:

"What about the culture of Kepler?"

"Kepler is another earth but its culture is homogeneous. The inhabitants are quite scientific and rational. By your standards, we are patient, innocent and kind."

"Hobbies would include what…?" I suggest vaguely.

"Our hobbies include cooking. Well mostly with veggies and fruits, meditation, and of course, space exploration."

"Space exploration is… a hobby?" I ask with incredulity evident in my voice.

"In a way, but it's obviously a science too," Edmund admits somewhat shamefully.

"No social tensions?"

"Typically, no. We communicate well and are very trusting but also very similar to one another."

"The advantages of homogeneity," I chuckle. "Of course, your time is better spent on developing space and other technology?"

"Our technology is advanced compared to earth's current tech innovations. For instance, our vehicles (similar to cars) drive themselves but do not speed. There is no need to rush around since it causes accidents."

"How refreshing," I remark "and I suppose that there is no rush because your life cycles are quite long. There is more than enough time to get things done."

"You are quite perceptive, Ana," Edmund smiles and continues. "We recycle nearly everything that is used. Our planet is tropical, clean, and lush."

"Paradise!" I exclaim.

Edmund laughs and seems delighted with my response. "The sun is less intense on Kepler than on earth and therefore the inhabitants appear more pale and hence we look like…".

"Greek Gods," I add and giggle mischievously. He seems embarrassed but pleased at my comment.

"What is the purpose of your lives?" I query.

"Hmm. I suppose our purpose in life is to keep order in the known universe and protect planets and life. We will not harm anyone on this planet, Ana. Our intention carries no need to usurp the resources on earth," he states with gravity.

"What about inhabitants who show defects? Health problems, imbalances?" I quiz.

"When Keplerian's are exposed to too much pollution, they show defects. Those with defects are confined to the planet to avoid spreading the genes or endangering any other beings in the universe. Sometimes they are infused with substances that correct the problems. Or, their cells are manipulated to take away the imperfection."

Edmund looks at me with an apologetic expression then shrugs, "Does that sound threatening?"

"No…it sounds admirable."

"We must manage our planet carefully because of our longevity," he offers.

"You have an expanded lifespan…but do you actually die?"

"Residents can die but their cells are often restored if their death is caught before 30 minutes have elapsed. Death can be the result of accidents such as meteor showers or even poisons."

"That.. is the only way you can die"? I ask with widened eyes.

"If our brain is severed and not reattached, then we can die. Death is quite a trauma for Keplerians because of the social ties and longevity of the individuals in the group. The group relations can last for hundreds of years."

I muse, "That goes a long way toward explaining few interpersonal and social tensions, however."

"Given the risks, tension is at a minimum," he explains in a very comforting voice. He's so calm and kind that I'm beginning to enjoy his company.

I note his tone and change the subject. "Can you bring back the dead"?

"All efforts are made to clone the cells of a beloved member of the group. Reproduction can occur as on earth but sometimes cloning is used, especially if a person has special talents and abilities. Some diversity is needed thus the exchange of DNA between two Keplerians is… encouraged."

"Diversity can be a social good, then?"

"Yes. Too much cloning can weaken the immune systems of Keplerians, however."

"Life on Kepler sounds idyllic," I observe and note a furrow forming between his brows.

He offers no response therefore I push with more questions. "Are there rules for life on Kepler?"

"Of course, Ana. We are very rule-bound. For instance, in my role as a cultural anthropologist the rules go something like the following: First, explore other Keplers but do not harm or bond with beings on other planets."

"Why?" I ask with trepidation.

"The short answer is that bonding could lead to mating and that could introduce diseases or other pollutants into our gene pool." His patience and forthright responses are truly reassuring.

I interrupt him before his second rule and assert, "However, Keplerians are intrigued by earthlings because we are so much more emotional and physical."

"Yes, that's true Ana. One problem with us is that we lack passion and strong feelings. Our lives can become quite tedious and… we live a very long time," Edmund concedes with some discomfort.

I decide not to mention Christian's obvious needs and passion. "What about sports and games?"

"Keplerians are less competitive than earthlings. We don't really engage in competition."

"It's good to know that the obsession with sports is not widespread!" I joke.

"Our men show less violence than men on earth… We have lower testosterone," he quickly adds.

"Does lower testosterone have sexual implications as well?" I ask with a wink.

Edmund blinks and then offers instead, " However, some of us have a strong sense of adventure. We demonstrate great curiosity about others." He smiles widely at his revelation but seems ashamed.

Noting his discomfort, I shift my inquiry again. "What are the other rules?"

"We can only reproduce once every 150 years, if at all, and only one being is allowed to result from the mating of two Keplerians. Reproduction can be induced through insemination. And…" he hesitates, "it is the preferred method… since we do not enjoy intercourse."

"Oh!" is my stunned response.

Edmund looks down at his lap and continues, "As I mentioned before, cloning is sometimes used but is not common because of immune system weakening. However, science is the ultimate authority on our planet."

"You planet sounds like a social scientist's dream...except for the lack of interest in sex," I marvel and wonder why Christian does not fit the profile.

"We sublimate our sexual desires and direct the energy into other activities."

"But, how do most Keplerians view human beings on earth?"

"I hope you won't be offended, Ana. This is not true of you… but most humans appear to be immature."

"In what ways are humans thought to be… immature?" I have my own ideas about his observation but am eager to understand the Keplerian worldview.

"Too much aggression, passion, speed."

"Because of… what?"

"Perhaps due to unbalanced hormones. Your kind is viewed as childlike. We admire your passion and see the advantages of some competition. Earthling action patterns in sports and exercise fascinate us."

"Why is that?"

"Passion can inspire creativity and strong bonds with others," Edmund admits.

"But earthlings have a very limited lifespan and do not accomplish as much as your kind. Our time for productivity is quite brief," I observe.

"Yes, and we have eons of time for development."

"What about our sexuality?" I venture.

"We are shocked by the emphasis on sexuality seen on earth but…we recognize that it is necessary to reproduce and raise your young in a very short time period."

"What about those who have sex but do not reproduce?"

"We laugh at the sexuality of middle aged and older earthlings since we think their behavior is due to manipulated hormones and is not necessary for reproduction."

"You might be wrong about that," I warn, but continue with new questions when he looks puzzled.

"What about animals and evolution?"

"That is similar to earth. Many of the same array of creatures exist on Kepler as on the earth. However, our animals have normal earth like lifespans and therefore the patterns they express are similar to the aggressive behaviors seen on earth."

"How do you handle any under or overpopulation of species?"

"If there are imbalances in the numbers of animals and prey then a method of birth control is used on the animals. They are given a powder in their food source and their numbers are monitored by scientists. If too few of a species occur, then those creatures are protected and allowed to reproduce in protected spaces. The Keplerians do not eat meat however and many carnivores do not exist as on this earth."

"And, therefore, you don't develop the skills involved with hunting and competition for scarce resources," I add. Now all the rules are starting to make sense.

"Ana, you are quite insightful," Edmund says with admiration. "You could be one of us, after all!"

I seriously doubt that, given my sex drive but that's for another discussion. "What about religion and God?"

"We think the idea that one has an individual God looking after them is absurd and even self-centered." His response sounds rather smug and self-satisfied. Is he serious?

"Any worship of a superior being?"

"Well, God could have been the first spark of life. However, there is no superior being that is worshipped and has human characteristics on Kepler."

"But you have strong moral codes?"

"Yes, we are clear about right and wrong. We must protect existing life with all the resources we can channel."

"You value the group very highly, I think."

I offer, "Your culture encourages much more collective endeavors. The western aspects of culture, on earth, focus on individual achievements and success, in contrast."

"Yes, we have a more collective mind set and value helping others, caring about their welfare, sharing with the group more than about ourselves."

"So, it's morally wrong to be selfish, too excitable and aggressive?"

"Yes, to a large degree," he admits. I find his easy acceptance of the rules quite surprising. Most scientists on earth appear to be critical of the rules, skeptical of group pressure and many prefer to be loners. Perhaps that outcome correlates with the way we organize our scholarship and learning at institutions of higher learning.

"There are societies on earth that embrace similar ideologies as yours," I offer.

"This we know, but their numbers and influence on earth are limited." Edmund has given the values and cultures on earth quite a lot of study.

"We can learn much from your world," I state with certainty.

"We can learn much from one another," he adds with a gentle smile.

I then suggest an impulsive idea. "Would I ever be able to visit Kepler?" I attempt not to sound too interested in the possibility.

He stares at me in shock before responding carefully, "Possibly…if it served a greater good than curiosity."

"Could I travel via the portal light?" I ask cautiously.

"Well…yes," is his restrained and hesitant response. The laser like blue light appears just then and begins to pulse.

"Do you want to travel to Kepler now?" he asks in shock.

"Perhaps another time. After all you have revealed, I feel a bit overwhelmed," I say in an attempt to reassure him that I am less interested in visiting Kepler than he might imagine.

"I am so sorry, Ana. It's past three a.m. and you need your sleep," comes his solicitous response. He reaches out and strokes my hair gently while smiling.

His action surprises me but I suppress the idea that the gesture is intended as a sexual stimulant. I check his facial cues for verification and find no indication there.

"Edmund, it was great to meet you. I have learned so much about Kepler. I really want to know more. Can we talk again?"

"Of course, Ana. But, I must go now. The signal awaits me."

"I hope to see you again soon." I proclaim with enthusiasm.

"You will," he promises with a smile as he steps into the light. In a moment, his form disappears into the night.

"Is this even real?" I wonder as I head to my bed for rest.

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! WOULD YOU LIKE TO VISIT KEPLER?**


	4. Chapter 4: Christian & Love

Ch. 4 Christian and Love

**AN: THANKS FOR MY FIRST BRAVE FAV. I KNOW THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT BUT I WANTED TO TRY ANOTHER ANGLE ON C&A's LOVE STORY. THIS ONE WILL SURPRISE YOU. PLEASE REVIEW!**

The next Friday night arrives and I attend a concert at the university with colleagues. The Hayden music puts me in a cheery mood and I drive home after the concert feeling satisfied with the world. As I prepare for sleep the, by now familiar, blue light pierces my room. My breathing slows as I prepare for the wondrous contact to come.

Christian's nearly reverent gaze appears first and melts me in an instant.

"Ana...you are really here!" he intones with gratitude as he holds my face between his large hands.

"As are you," comes my relieved response. We hold each other for several moments and gaze into the other's eyes. The desire I feel for this man overwhelms me. I must have him in my life.

My gaze mirrors Christian's but I must know more. "You know that Edmund visited me."

"Yes I know," he grumbles. "What did you think?" he asks with some frustration.

"Edmund was very kind and told me about the culture and morals on Kepler. He is quite unlike you, Christian. I am not convinced that you are so homogeneous after all."

"I am more emotional than most and, with you, much more sexually motivated," he admits.

"Yes, Edmund seems much more focused on rationality than you are," I observe but smile wickedly.

"Do you prefer Edmund?" he asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, no… I prefer your approach," I assert with what I hope is a tempting smile.

His relieved expression and smile amuse me but I push for more information about Kepler.

"Where is your planet?" I ask with a wink.

"Kepler is nearly 600 light years from earth.."

He looks fully into my eyes and reaches out a hand to touch the side of my waist. The contact between us feels good but I want more. I try to focus on obtaining information before falling under his spell. His beauty and appreciation for my being could be addictive.

"How do you travel between Kepler and earth?" I ask even though Edmund has confirmed that portal travel is possible for me.

"Something like a black hole and portal moves between our two planets. We can travel faster than the speed of light and thus the blue laser marks our entry into your space."

Christian speaks slowly but continues to stroke my hair. His eyes are innocent and pure.

"What does Kepler look like?" I inquire while holding his hands in mine.

"Kepler appears much like earth did about 1000 years ago. But it's much larger."

His explanation accompanies a deep sigh. "You are so beautiful, Ana and I want you so… It is hard to even concentrate in your presence."

I persist with my quest for information but cannot resist touching his kind face which feels supple and firm. This man turns me on like a faucet. I struggle for a coherent thought and succeed after a bit.

"That means you have less pollution than on the earth. Are you also telling me that your population is larger as well?"

Christian smiles, "Yes, that's affirmative, on both counts. We have more water and vegetation on Kepler…boulders too. It supports nearly 20 billion people comfortably."

"That's a relief! So Kepler's a vacation paradise?" I joke. "I thought you were going to tell me your planet was dying and needed all the water and resources of earth."

He laughs with enthusiasm and looks into my eyes at length. He's so childlike in some ways.

I realize that I believe everything he's told me. Could he be deceiving me? My instincts and Christian's behavior indicate that he is incapable of any deception.

"Look," he directs my gaze toward a hologram that appears magically in his hand. The hologram displays images of Kepler.

"We are located in the habitable zone of the Milky Way. The temperature on Kepler averages 72 degrees Fahrenheit with a seasonal fluctuation of ten degrees. Kepler's rotation around our sun takes approximately 300 days."

I gaze at the photos for several minutes.

"Ah. Maybe Lake Tahoe the second? Kepler sounds similar to the Mediterranean climates on earth in many ways, then." I state and Christian smiles.

"You are so full of facts. Do you, by the way, work for the Chamber of Commerce, Christian?" I chuckle.

"I am a cultural anthropologist," he comments with gravity. He doesn't yet understand humor.

"Kepler's residents behave differently however. They are more reserved, slow; you would think we are prudish," he says with some embarrassment.

"I wonder why," I muse. He remains silent. His reluctance to pursue this line of discourse is evident by his body language and tight posture.

"Do the residents look something like you and Edmund?" I venture.

"Many do, yes," he admits. "Does that please you, Ana?... I hope so." He reminds me of an eager puppy.

"Oh, yes, Christian. Your lovely eyes and body excite me," I admit while touching his firm and expansive chest. There's nothing I want more at this moment than to see his body without clothing.

He feels muscular and solid and I want him on every level. My intellectual curiosity over Kepler vaporizes, however, when I have more contact with his body.

He holds me with both arms wrapped around my back and stares directly into my eyes then and sighs. I stare back boldly and grasp his strong arms. Impulsively, I kiss him deeply and thoroughly on his lips. He freezes for a moment before reluctantly letting go.

His next comment surprises me, however.

"You may be our best discovery ever. You exude the perfect balance between rationality and emotional experience."

And then with a dramatic shift in focus and obvious reluctance, states "However, my task tonight requires that I use a light probe to record your reproductive viability. The others are expecting data soon. So sorry, Ana."

Do I also detect excitement in his voice?

"By all means. The wand and light-filled probes feel amazingly refreshing."

His kind face drops a bit but he proceeds with a thorough medical examination of my body while it floats in midair. Instruments record my responses on what appears to be a tablet computer.

"You are very much a viable and capable reproductive creature," he concludes with satisfaction.

"Creature!" I respond with sarcasm. He chuckles and his smile widens.

His admiration and interest in me appears more than obvious. Once again, my sense of pleasure during his probe exceeds all expectations. "Christian," I cry out with pleasure when I spasm from an orgasmic response and reach out to touch him on the forearm. My body demands completion with his …but not from a wand. Has my sexual frustration and abstinence of the past few years caused me to lose all rational thought? I wonder.

When the probe is complete, his arms envelope me again and his eyes widen with anticipation. His expression conveys pure desire and his hold on me is magical.

"Oh, Ana. My body feels such a physical need for you. But, we do not sanction such encounters on Kepler. We even limit intercourse amongst ourselves. Contact of this sort, with humans…can be highly dangerous," he laments with a tortured expression.

Though my body wants him in every way, and I have heard something similar from Edmund, I manage the words, "Please explain," instead.

He drops his head in resignation then but continues.

"Mating with beings outside our planets could endanger the inhabitants of both Kepler and earth. Our genetic exchanges could produce unknown diseases or offspring. Those of us who explore interplanetary realms are forbidden from engaging in sexual intercourse with those from other domains."

I counter with the obvious. "However, you are defying that rule Christian."

"Yes, Ana, I am defiant."

"But, your culture does not encourage individual thinking," I persist with the observation.

"I am different from the others. This change occurred after I began to observe you Ana."

"Then I am the source of your corruption, Christian."

"Hardly. You are a perfect blend of our two worlds. Kepler needs you, Ana."

"What about the diseases or even reproduction that could result from our union?"

"I have come to believe that such restrictions are unnecessary for a number of reasons. Let me assure you, I do respect the issue of diversity."

"Am I an exception to the rules?"

"Perhaps. But I think the restriction should be removed for all contact with earthlings."

"The taboo against intercourse seems like a throwback to the 20th century miscegenation laws in the US, preventing the mating of white and people of color," I remark though the analogy could be flawed. "Is it a fear of exchanging bodily fluids and disease then or something more?" I probe.

"I suspect that we are afraid of the strong emotions that could result from such unions. We quest after knowledge and yet also avoid the unknown. Quite a dilemma. No one really knows what the result of such interchanges will entail."

"I can sense your conflict, Christian. We could investigate, of course. What do you want, Christian? And, why?"

"What I want may not matter in the end. Something makes me different from others on my planet. My emotions…make me more bold and also vulnerable." His claim appears to both please and trouble him.

"Rationality trumps emotional experience then on Keple,r" I state rather than ask. "Sounds very Trekky, Mr. Spock."

"I wonder if Keplerians have lost too much emotional experience, Ana. Our culture puts the highest value on knowledge and science. The benefits are without dispute. However, we appear to be moving toward lethargy and neutrality," he admits with gravity.

"Kepler's dark side then," I sigh but persist. "Tell me more about your everyday life…on paradise," I chuckle.

He twirls my long hair around his finger and his innocent smile returns. "My life is fine. I work with my team and we have the most interesting work of anyone on the planet because of our capacity to travel to other worlds..and meet someone like you. The stories we tell the others fascinates them but most are not motivated to follow our path."

"Too much excitement and adventure with vile creatures?" I joke.

He suddenly looks quite serious, "Oh, Ana, maybe I am the deviant in our group. All I can think about is you and how much I want to be with you. I think what I feel is love…for the first time in my existence. Is that wrong?"

His truthfulness is unnerving.

I cannot resist his pull. "I do not think what you feel is wrong, Christian! Most adults on earth have no trouble fulfilling their sexual needs once they find an appealing partner. I definitely want you."

I have thought about sex with Christian during the long interludes between visits. I know what I need and want. It's time we crossed the Rubicon.

"Ana, I could be jeopardizing Kepler's future," he confesses with trepidation.

"Or, you could be saving them from apathy and madness," I suggest as a counterargument.

"Thank you for that insight. I need to weigh that thought carefully," he smiles wickedly and chuckles at this idea.

"Should we…see what transpires?" I tease while trailing my fingers down his chest and smiling like a beauty queen.

"Oh…that touch…feels enticing, Ana. I should… discuss… this dilemma… with the others," he manages to stutter as his breathing increases. His irises grow large and dark. His conflicting emotions dance across his face. His face now becomes flushed with desire.

I lean my head in toward his and boldly kiss him on the mouth with all the passion I can muster. He swallows hard and pulls me to him as he returns the passionate kiss. Our physical connection is magnetic. His fingers and hands fully embrace my body and are everywhere at once.

"Don't stop, Christian," I command.

His tongue tastes like honey fresh from a hive. My hands push beneath his draped robe while our kiss deepens. His skin is warm and as soft as an infant's. I luxuriate in the touch.

"You feel and are distinct from any lover I have ever encountered," I pant. "You dazzle me."

He laughs then. "I have never had a lover, Ana. But, I have never wanted anyone or anything as I want you. It shocks me to feel so drawn to you. My emotions have never been stimulated in this way. Yet, all this stimulation feels right and pure as well," he confesses.

His kisses move from my mouth to my neck. The sensation of his mouth on the skin of my neck amazes me because of the palpable warmth and power of our contact. My hands find the cinch of his robe and loosen it. When the fabric drops away, I push back from his embrace to view his perfect body. The toned muscles of his chest and arms are stunning in their symmetry. I get excited just looking at the curve of his biceps. His lower body is covered by a pair of black pants however.

"Your appearance pleases me beyond anything I can describe. I want you and I cannot think of any good reason to stop myself," I say with admiration. If I am going to be his first lover, so be it. I will demonstrate what the good folks on Kepler are missing.

He smiles with delight at my revelation. Then I paw at his upper chest with enthusiasm. I trail kisses across his upper torso as the rate of my breathing increases.

"You cannot imagine how stimulating that feels," he moans quietly. After a few moments, he stares at my chest and gently pulls my sweater over my head. His hands explore my breasts."They are so full," he comments as he massages me thoroughly and he stares at my body with awe.

"I love how muscular and balanced your torso looks just now," I ooze.

"You look delicious, Ana." His hands return to my chest and then move freely up and down my torso. I lean my head down to kiss his toned and perfect chest.

Christian kneels and returns the gesture. I hold his head gently as he stimulates me and look down at the Adonis now giving me such pleasure. My legs feel like jelly.

"Your body is beautiful and makes me delirious with desire," he proclaims while pausing from his foreplay.

We massage one another while he kneels and I stand. His hands travel to my jean covered buttocks.

"Your backside is so firm and strong," comes his assessment. Looks like we're ready to move south.

"Ditto," I say through labored breaths while my hands travel to his body's lower half.

My hand cups his lovely ass. He pushes out a dramatic breath and rolls his eyes with delight.

"You are so perfect," is my own amazed assessment. This should be fun!

"I trust that is good news?" he asks with an endearing naiveté.

"Oh yes," I assure him them after several minutes of lower body groping and passionate kissing elapse.

"Let's get horizontal on my mattress," I suggest while my hands and mouth wander over his body. I am more than ready for action.

He complies while moaning his assent. His desire is evident from heavy breathing and a sweat covered face - that I kiss fervently. I tug at his remaining clothing. Just before I succeed in removing them, however, his body suddenly freezes.

"Oh, no, stop!" he exclaims. "The blue light is flashing and I am being summoned to the portal. We must stop or Edmund will investigate."

"Edmund…"

All I can manage is the name of his colleague and a huff of frustration. I observe the herculean effort Christian makes to disentangle himself from of our romantic embrace.

"I am so sorry, Ana. This amazing encounter is more than I could have imagined. If this is what love entails, we must have it and we need more…contact."

I laugh at the seriousness and intensity of his claims. Christian is smitten and wants me with everything in his being. He's gotten me into the same state.

"Don't worry, Christian. I will not prevent any future contact. Just return soon, my love."

My hand brushes the sweat from his face and chest. I kiss him fully on the mouth and my tongue touches his again.

"Thank you," he emits while subsequently returning a passionate kiss.

In another flash, Christian has re-robed and steps into the light. "I will return in a few days," is his fervent promise. His face displays keen frustration. Then, he's gone.

"WOW!" escapes from my mouth involuntarily.

My feelings for Christian run deep. My life was pleasant before any encounter with aliens. Now, it seems dull in comparison to the possibilities before me. Dare I call what I feel for Christian, love? Who knew that what was missing from my life was an a man from Kepler? I vow to complete our connection on his next visit.

**AN: IS CHRISTIAN FALLING FOR ANA OR IS THIS SIMPLY OVERACTIVE HORMONES AND VICE VERSA?**


	5. Chapter 5: United at Last

United at Last

**HAPPY V-DAY! THIS IS LEMON LIGHT**.

**ANA POV**

As promised, Christian returns to my study late on a Wednesday evening. I am ready for him and determined to take our relationship to the next level. As soon as he exits his portal, he rushes to me with an endearing and sexy smile. He is stunning in his innocence, enthusiasm and beauty. How have I become so lucky?

"I've discussed our love and other needs with some of the others on Kepler. Many of my team members see no harm in our sexual explorations, Ana," he assures me.

"Really?...I'm more than surprised," I add and suspect that there's more ambivalence than Christian realizes. I know how difficult change can be for most humans. A society as stable and established as Kepler's, would not embrace change easily. Are his team members just making it sound easy or do they truly believe it? Or is it wishful thinking on Christian's part?

"Earthlings and Keplerians have very similar bodies. Our planets are nearly identical and therefore the evolutionary process has yielded the same end results," Christian explains. "That means that our DNA would not be a source of disease or mutation."

"About the bodies; I can testify to that!" I joke with enthusiasm but then add, "we do have very different values and behaviors, however."

"That may be due to the difference in our lifespans and cultures," he reminds me.

"So, Christian, what did your team members say about our sexual relationship?"

"Their reasoning goes something like this: We are both sexual beings and we are not reproducing or intending to reproduce, Ana. What we feel is genuine desire and possibly love for one another. There is no exploitation involved in our relation-ship," he explains with enthusiasm. "Why is a sexual encounter wrong?"

"Good. That is what most adults on earth might say about having a sexual encounter with someone we find attractive," I announce.

"Do you want to try and have sexual…intercourse?" he quests and gives me a seductive crooked smile. Then he pets my arms and looks at me with desire.

"That's why we are here, Christian," I say as I reach for him and kiss him enthusiastically on the mouth. Soon after the heated kiss, I add my tongue.

He is surprised with the confident way I use my tongue but pulls me to himself, regardless. He returns the French kiss tentatively, at first. Our physical connection is electric. His fingers and hands explore my breasts, buttocks and torso as he moans softly.

"Oh, Christian, you are randy tonight," is my breathy response. My hands explore his body as well.

I suck his honey-flavored tongue while I push his draped robe away from his torso. The skin of his chest is already wet with perspiration but he smells like jasmine. I place the palm of my hand on his pectoral muscles and squeeze. He reacts with pleasure.

"You dazzle me!" he gushes and runs kisses from my mouth to the base of my neck. A shiver runs through me at his kiss. He acts like a young teenager in love.

I giggle and suggest, "Keep it up, Christian!" I joke as my hand brushes against the front of his pants. "I want you so much, Christian," I utter and hold his left cheek.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Ana. I am drawn to you with all my being… I love you!" He exclaims during brief pauses in our make-out session.

His kisses move down my neck and toward my chest. His large hands find their way beneath my cloth top and massage my breasts gently. His fingers tease my chest. He's making me wet.

The sensation of his hands on the skin of my breasts stimulates me further. I want to feel his chest on mine. As if reading my mind, he unclasps my bra and removes my top. Our naked chests connect with palpable warmth as I rub my torso against his slick, wet skin. His breathing becomes labored as he looks with desire at my body.

"You are so enticing," he exclaims. "I have never felt this way for a woman before."

My hands are wrapped across his back and I push back to gaze at his perfectly chiseled face. "Same here…you delight me, too," I gush while kissing his chest.

He smiles with satisfaction when I pet his face with reverence.

"You cannot imagine how soothing that feels," I moan when he runs his large hands up and down the sides of my torso. After a few moments, he stares at my lips and says "I love the way you smell and taste…You feel so soft and you taste like nectar," he comments. My legs feel wobbly. "Kissing your body makes me feel excited," he admits at last.

"Well, to really be complete we should move to my bed and see what other connections we can make," I suggest in an increasingly seductive tone of voice.

I pull him up and over to my bed. We touch one another while he sits on the edge of the mattress and I sit beside him. His hands tug at the waist of my jeans and I unbutton them. Then I tug at the waist of his pants and push the material down past his hips. We disrobe and look at one another while lying horizontally.

"You truly look like a model," I state. His defined muscles and shape drives me wild with desire. He smiles at me, shyly.

He gazes at my nude body like a possessed being. "You cannot imagine how wonderful your figure look to me," he says as his hands caress and massage my face and head.

"Can I massage your rear?" he asks in the most reverent manner. I nod my assent and his eyes fill with gratitude as his hands explore the curve of my backside.

"You feel muscular and firm," comes his assessment.

"That's due to all those years of working out and climbing stairs," I moan through my labored breaths while my hands travel to his body's lower half. My hand cups his most private part. I touch him gently at first. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"You are also so firm," is my comment. He smiles with encouragement.

"Don't stop, Ana. That sort of stimulation is wonderful and could be addictive," he indicates with an endearing enthusiasm while my hand clasps him tightly.

"Oh yes," I concur after several more minutes of groping and passionate kissing elapse.

"Let's go to the next level," I suggest while my hands and mouth wander over his body with abandon. He's already lost to the experience. I feel like such a pro.

He complies without any resistance. His concentration becomes evident from heavy breathing and a sweat covered torso that I kiss lightly. His perfect body slides under me as I straddle his waist and sit upon his abdominal area.

"Let me know if I hurt you in any way," he cautions while inserting his fingers in me and massaging gently. "You are quite wet, already" he observes with evident joy. He's feeling triumphant about our capacity to excite one another.

"I am ready for you now, Christian" I huff with passion.

I guide him to my opening and adjust myself over him. He pushes his hips to ease his way into my canal. Wow. Then he pauses to gauge my reaction. "Is that alright, Ana?" he asks with care.

"It's amazing, Christian. You really fill me up," I moan with satisfaction. His eyes are now black with desire. His breathing ratchets up a few notches.

Then I begin to gently thrust my hips back and forth while he exults in the most intense stimulation of his existence. "Ana, this feels so right… I love you, baby," he manages to utter while his face fully registers his awe.

We rock back and forth in a steady rhythm while panting and moaning for several minutes. Then I feel something unique. I perceive that Christian's most prized possession is actually vibrating. It feels better than anything I have encountered before. I let the experience wash over me. I'm in awe of my partner.

The intense vibration of Christian's body takes me to a place I never knew existed. It soon results in the most exquisite orgasm of my life to date. My scream of pleasure delights us both. Christian's orgasm follows quickly thereafter. We collapse in a heap of intense physical satisfaction.

At last, I say, with a very wicked grin "You bring something entirely new to the experience of lovemaking, Christian…Who knew?"

"What?" he queries innocently enough. Like he doesn't know!

"No man on earth has ever been able to vibrate that way during sex. It took a man from Kepler to show me what I've been missing all these years….Christian, that was the most fabulous sexual experience I have ever felt," I proclaim while hugging him with delight.

He laughs then. "That's what makes Keplerian men different from earth based men from an evolutionary perspective. At least compared to all men on earth."

"You kept this little evolutionary advance from me, however," I add with a sexy wink.

"I wanted to surprise you, Ana," he explains with a proud smile.

"So you have known about this difference but wanted to see if I would enjoy it? You are too much...and quite the scientist!"

"Yes, my love. Our previous explorations of male sexuality among earthlings revealed this slight difference in our physical capacity."

"Naughty boy! You have been holding out on me. I must admit, however, the difference is more than a slight change in sensation," I proclaim with sarcasm and enthusiasm.

"Then, it's a big difference in sensation?" he queries with his innocent and gorgeous grey eyes.

"Christian, it sent me over the moon with pleasure, in a matter of seconds!"

"I am so happy that it made a difference. This means that we are more than compatible," he gushes with joy.

"Why is there this evolutionary difference then between men on Kepler and those on the earth?"

"As I've indicated, there's not much sexual desire among Keplerians anymore. When children became less necessary, fewer of us mated… Sexuality was devalued. Then emotions became suppressed… Intellectual processes prevailed and the lure of intercourse took a hit," he explains in a careful manner.

"The tie between the childbearing imperative and sexual desire had some unintended consequences, Christian. Therefore, the incredible vibrating penis evolved as a means of making intercourse more desirable?" I surmise.

"Yes, we needed to do more to stimulate our female partners and mates. After several hundred more years, it failed to make that much of a difference, however because we did not practice having intercourse, enough," he asserts.

"Then, the old expression of use it or lose it, applied?" I jest.

"Perhaps the issue of bearing children and the lack of a reproductive imperative is the central issue," he muses. "But my vibrating capacities seems to work really well with one earthling," he observes with a sensuous chuckle while pinching my hips.

"It's another argument for why our two sets of inhabitants need to have contact!" I exclaim. "Human women don't know what they are missing. Perhaps I ought to bring a group of my young female students to Kepler for some close encounters."

"Let's not get carried away…But Ana, in truth, it's time that Kepler changed its policy about intermingling with beings from other planets," he proclaims.

"How will that happen?"

"I want to take you to Kepler and show the others that there is nothing to fear from sexual encounters with humans," he proclaims.

"Will I be a threat to anyone on Kepler?"

"You will be a threat to those who cling to traditions. There are many people on Kepler who revere traditions," he explains carefully. "Don't be fooled for one moment about that fact."

"Christian, I would happily travel to Kepler. In fact, the trip to Kepler is something I've dreamed about for weeks now," I assert.

"Then, why not?" he asks.

"We have to think through the details carefully… I have a career and a life here on earth… I cannot simply disappear. Nor do I really want to leave the earth."

"What about visiting Kepler over your summer break?" he queries with passion.

"Yes, that is possible…although it's months away. Could there be problems upon my return to earth, however?"

"I do not think there will be any problems with your transition back to earth, Ana. …What problems do you expect?"

"Well, it would be psychologically challenging for me, Christian. There is no doubt that I love you and, you 'rock' my world, but I could never view my life on earth in the same manner."

"Please explain, Ana. I move easily between Kepler and earth all the time," he seems mystified about my objection.

"That is because you only visit the earth for brief periods of time. I need a lot of time to ponder how I would adjust to my everyday life…after my spending my entire summer vacation on Kepler. I may have serious withdrawal issues and I'm not sure how I would make sense of my life on earth again," I argue.

"We don't have to make a decision about your trip to Kepler any time soon," he assures me. "But, right now, I need to return to my team."

"This was the most amazing night of my existence, Ana. Thank you!" Soon after making this claim, Christian disappears into his blue light portal.

I am in shock. I've just had the most satisfying sexual experience of my life, I'm planning to visit another earth, and I am in love with an alien from Kepler. WOW!

**AN: ANY REACTIONS TO THE EVOLUTIONARY CHANGE IN CHRISTIAN? DO YOU THINK ANA SHOULD RESIST VISITING KEPLER? PLEASE RESPOND.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aging Issues

Christian's Visits and the Aging Process

**AN: THANKS TO MY VERY SELECTIVE READERS. YOU KEEP ME GOING. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO.**

Christian returns the following Friday. As he emerges from the light, his smile reflects enthusiasm and desire. We kiss and grope one another for several moments. Then he pauses in our greeting.

"Ana, I have brought you a gift," he announces with widened eyes and a delightful smile. His enthusiasm resembles that of a child.

"Is it a sex toy?" I tease as I return his kiss and caress his buttocks.

"It will rock your world," he asserts with a proud look.

"You already rock my world, baby!"

"Glad to know it," he adds. "Don't you want the gift?"

"Is it a cure for cancer?" I jest.

"Much better, my love! I have brought you a drug…a substance that can… remove senescent cells from the tissues in your skeletal muscles, your eyes and even your fat deposits." He holds a vial in his hand and touches my nose with it.

I stare at him for a moment and note that I am holding my breath. IS this really true? This gift would be better than money, fame and fortune. If others knew of it on earth, it would change everything. That is everything about how we plan and organize our lives…how we think about ourselves…and how we interact with the earth.

I'm stunned at his revelation and he's so optimistic about it. I feel the earth move on its axis. I need to keep this light and think about the implications of what Christian has just proposed. WOW!

"I don't have fat deposits," I joke and attempt to give myself more time to process what he's just revealed. However, when I note his earnest expression, I change my response from one of shock to the dawning of belief.

"You ARE serious, aren't you? I am not sure I am ready for what follows," I admit.

"You should be. Earthlings have been questing after the fountain of youth for a very long time."

"But, why should I be the one to get this bonanza?" I ask with modesty.

"I am giving it to you because you deserve this and more. You are a brave and loving woman. You have taken a risk that no other earthling has done. You are crossing the boundary line and making a difference," he points out in no uncertain terms.

"Just think of all the pain we humans suffer along with the potions, lotions and pills we take in order to forestall the inevitable march of time," I muse. "Most of it doesn't do much but slow things down for a few years."

"Do you object to my drug?" he queries.

"No, but my world just tilted at a strange angle," I admit. "No doubt, suppressing the aging process would be amazing and desirable. So yes, my love, tell me more about this substance," I encourage with a bit of sass.

"The reason we, on Kepler, have a prolonged lifespan is due to our ability to remove aging cells from our bodies. Senescent cells accumulate in various tissues and organs as any sentient being ages. These cells disrupt the way our tissues and body structures function."

"Then the secret of youth is really just a matter of cleaning up the cells in our body. It seems analogous to removing viruses from our systems. Does this process, used on Kepler, also work with earthlings?"

"Of course," he assures me. "We function in very similar ways. The aging process actually works the same way across all species."

"Because?"

"All old and dying cells secrete components that lead to the dysfunctions we see with old age. By removing and inactivating the aging cells with this drug, we eliminate the process of aging. Only the viable and healthy cells are left to keep the body moving," Christian sounds as though he is giving a lecture. In a sense, he is, and it is convincing me.

"What components are those?" I probe.

"For instance, tumor growth factors, cytokines that lead to inflammation throughout your body and components that, in excess, result in aging." He could rule the earth with this substance in the vial.

"It sounds so simple and easy. Will it work as quickly on humans as it works with Keplerians?"

'We have already tested it with several humans and yes, the result is the same in both of our bodies," he once again assures me. "New cells grow in place of those that have been removed. The body simply becomes more efficient when the garbage is taken out."

"But, what about any side effects of the drug? For example, if we remove too many senescent cells maybe we won't have enough body cells left to function well."

"It may slow down a small amount of tissue repair by a week or so but nothing that even compares with the assaults of old age. Do I look as though I am not functioning well, Ana?"

"Certainly not, Christian…How often do I need to take injections?"

"We will need to give you a vial every few months until your senescent cells are completely removed. We cannot allow the cells to accumulate. Then I will monitor any changes in your existing cells and cleanse you on an annual basis," he says with enthusiasm. He likes the idea of keeping me young and sexy.

"I like the idea of being cleansed by you, Christian," I state in my most seductive voice. I see no reason why I should age while my gorgeous boyfriend remains forever young. Besides, I may visit Kepler. Who knows what will happen then.

"It would be my pleasure," he intones in an equally seductive manner.

"And you want me to take the injection soon?" I query.

"Well…yes," he admits with some hesitance. "There's no sense in delaying it."

"You mean, you won't love me once I'm 64?" I tease.

"I want to be on an equal footing with you. I love you and do not want you to suffer the ravages of is no reason why we should allow bodies to waste away with age. I want to be with you for a very long time," he confesses like the young lover that he is.

"Christian, you are so forthright," I admit. "I know that what we have with our shared sexual desire is special. Further, I would love to keep it going for as long as possible….ave you told me everything about this process? You are quite convincing, you know!"

"Yes, I have put it all out on the table. You know the process and our secret of longevity, now. There are no more secrets."

"It is a huge decision, however for a human to take this step. This will change human time parameters and our reproductive lives in a profound manner," I persist with my quest for information.

"Just as it has on Kepler. There is no need to suffer and die. The ethical issues were debated and decided eons ago on Kepler. There is no downside. Aging was a phase of development that served its purpose at one point in time. Now, we have the means to take the next step in the developmnent and protection of life and resources."

"However, all creatures have a limited life span. Perhaps that is for the best. We need to make room for the next generation," I argue.

"Do we? Or, is it a rationalization that you utilize because earthlings have never been able to delay or eliminate death? Think of all the wisdom that is lost every time a grandparent dies. All those skills and insights have to be relearned by the next generation. It does not make sense to let that go," he challenges.

"Perhaps. But, when one generation dies it opens up the possibility of change for the remaining offspring. Too much stability can lead to stagnation," I point out.

"There have been many societies on earth that stagnated, regardless of death," he counters.

"Thanks for your insights, Christian. I can always count on you for the truth," is my response.

"Don't you want to stop the aging process? After all, you will soon be incapable of reproduction without some sort type of manipulation," he points out.

"It's tempting, no doubt. No one wants to age but… we are not planning to reproduce. Further, there is a practical issue. I would need to at least account for my lack of aging as the decades pass on earth. People would be suspicious," I point out.

"Well, you could live on Kepler for a few decades," he offers. "Then, you could start a new life on earth again."

I am taken aback at his suggestion about visiting Kepler for many years. And, I have been questing after a trip to Kepler since the start of our relationship. I hope I like living on Kepler. What if I despise the experience?

"I am sure we can find a way to make me disappear," I muse. "And, the idea of moving to Kepler appeals to me. But, what if I needed to remain on planet earth for a while? Would other people begin to resent me?"

"You could always move about and change your identity," he suggests rather flippantly.

"Oh, Christian. This notion of stopping the aging process is something earthlings have desired from the start of recorded history," I ponder and think of Ponce de Leon and the search for the fountain of youth when he first discovered the state of Florida.

"You are hesitant to take this next step?" he asks with incredulity.

"Why me? I am so privileged…Will I be the ultimate guinea pig for interplanetary exchanges? Everything I've ever thought about life and death, love, and even my career is being upended. This is another major decision and turning point," I assert with some guilt.

"There are already some humans who have slowed their aging process because of our interventions. Several of your own biological labs have the same sort of rudimentary drug trials under study now. It's an issue that all earthlings will have to face in a very short period of time, regardless," he argues.

"Yes, I've heard about some of that research but it's years from human social applications. I love you and trust you but… feel reluctant, Christian. I am not sure that I should be the one."

"Of course, you should be the one. You are the perfect specimen," he argues.

"I need time to process this game changer," I stall.

"You can think about it for a little while. You know, I would never hurt you, Ana. I am completely in love with and devoted to you. Remember, on Kepler, we have used these methods of intervention for hundreds of years. They are foolproof."

"We would be introducing a new set of issues to the human race though and to life on earth as we know it. The first big issue is, who gets the injections and who does not?" I assert.

"Why shouldn't everyone get them in a few years' time?" he questions. "This substance is not expensive and is actually already found on the earth…on the Easter Islands."

"Well, if you put it like that, then it's a relief. Still, even if it were that easy…I feel so selfish…as well as fortunate at this juncture. There are ethical issues involved at every point in this process, of course," I add.

"You could be the poster child for many of the problems that earthlings face. For example, cases of cancer, disease states like dementia and arthritis would be eliminated. Think about how much more productive humans could be without needing to age. Retirement would be non-existent."

"The world could save a bundle on health care and social security," I calculate. "Middle aged people would not need to worry about their aging parents and their finances. Children would be fewer," I reason and continue with my reverie. "It would certainly impact on all of our social structures such as education and career timelines."

"For the better, I trust," he adds.

"Well, eventually…In the meantime, there will be some people who might refuse to be modified," I muse.

"Undoubtedly," he comments. "We can bring all the ethical issues that were debated on Kepler to the exchange with people on the will be all sorts of resistance to change as usual…but who can resist the notion of delaying or eliminating aging?"

"There will be many who will object, as usual. An entirely new system of age-grading would emerge," I proclaim with a laugh. "The truly ancient and the merely aged. We might not be able to tell the difference among them, however."

"Do you know how old I am?" he asks suddenly.

"I don't think I want to know," I proclaim. My notions of age are making me think stereotypically.

"I am three hundred and twenty two years old and you can see that I look no older than 25 of earth's years. I have just fallen madly and passionately in love for the first time in all of those long years. I don't want to miss spending any more time searching for my mate," Christian proclaims with passion.

"You look wonderful, love," I say and then pat his face. After a long pause, I reason, "I love you with every fiber of my being, Christian, and don't want to be apart either," I concur.

At my admission, Christian visibly relaxes. He squeezes me to his chest. "Think of it as a testing of the waters for both of our planets. Not just the anti-aging portion but the physical and emotional exchanges as well," he urges.

"We will become a litmus test in so many ways," I agree. Our connection feels right on so many levels.

"I think it's time for Keplerians to confront their own antiquated beliefs and rules as well," he asserts.

"At this point, there is no turning back for me," I concur. I'm ready to take the leap.

How many humans have a lover from another universe? A lover who wants to take me to his planet? And now, I have the chance to stop the aging of my cells at a pivotal point in my own development and to help both of our planets attain a better future.

"Thank you," is what emerges from my mouth. I hug him and plant a kiss on his mouth.

"Do you want to start the process soon, Ana?"

"Yes, I think you have convinced me that there is little to lose. Please, go ahead and inject me."

He indicates with a nod that I should sit on the chair behind me. My breathing betrays my fear and excitement. He injects the liquid in the vein at the skin fold opposite my elbow. The fluid enters my system with ease and I look at him with trust filled eyes. He smiles and gently kisses my cheek. Soon, I am unconscious.

When I awaken, I feel an overwhelming need to urinate. My body emits ten minutes worth of liquid. I suspect that what leaves my system are the senescent cells. Christian confirms my thesis.

"The body rids itself of the senescent cells through every means possible. Urination and sweat are the most common exit strategies. It's clear from the strong physical shedding of aging cells that the human body wants to move toward health and strength," Christian explains.

I wonder how long it will be before I notice any dramatic shifts in my appearance. Will I begin to grow fat cells in my face? Will my skin become more turgent and springy? I hope so.

**AN: ARE YOU CONVINCED THAT ANA'S AGING SHOULD BE ELIMINATED? I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK. **


	7. Chapter 7: Competition

Ch. 7 Lifestyle and Competition

**ANA'S POV. PLEASE REVIEW!**

The visits, tantric sex, and cleansing from Christian recur on a regular basis (once or twice per week) for months. On one of his last visits, I remark to Christian - after our amazing coupling,

"The change in my life that you have wrought is profound. The probes have not only awakened my sexuality, they have provided me with an ardent lover. My career has become secondary to your visits," I say while kissing his neck.

"Are you complaining about your social life?" he jests.

"My social life outside of visits from you and, on occasion, Edmund, is almost nonexistent."

He smiles with satisfaction "You were becoming bored with the same old routines…Your life was much too predictable," he surmises and then leans down to kiss my lips.

"To some extent that was true. However, now I feel overwhelmed with excitement," as my hands pet his chest.

He cups my chest and squeezes gently while kissing my neck and face. "How did that happen, my love?"

"At first, I merely looked forward to your visits but, over time, I came to depend on them for… stimulation and rejuvenation," I say with some hesitation while I push the clothing off his chest and gently kiss his muscled pecs.

"Is that unfortunate?" he queries while tugging to undo the buttons on my blouse.

"Not really. My social life was never a top priority. I was much more interested in books, students, knowledge and research," I say while massaging his torso with my hands and tongue.

"Then I have introduced something important into your life," he teases while removing my clothes and staring with admiration at my body.

"You are so enticing. Women on Kepler have shrunken bodies since they are not used much," he mumbles before kneeling to kiss and suck my face, chest and skin.

"So glad to know I bring something edible into your life," I mumble and then moan with excitement. But I continue with some difficulty.

"Oh yes, love. Not only are our sexual encounters phenomenal but you also remove the aging cells from my body. Now my body and brain seem to have become rejuvenated. What else could a woman desire?"

"What sorts of changes do you notice in your body and brain, Ana?" he asks while tugging at the zipper of my jeans.

"Well…I desire a connection with you in the most powerful way I could possibly imagine," I admit.

He smiles wickedly at me as he pulls my jeans down. "Physically and in other ways," he adds.

I continue with great difficulty. "But also, my skin began to change visibly. The faint liver spots and crinkling that were apparent at the start of the year have been replaced with firm, thick tissue. The thinning of my skin has been replaced with subcutaneous fat and my face is fuller and somewhat rounder. My dermatologist would be out of business."

"You look incredible," he declares. "And what about your brain?"

"I learn and remember even the most trivial information with ease. My brain tissue and synapses must be growing at an astounding rate."

Christian moans with satisfaction. "Do you want to experience even more excitement?" he asks slyly while removing my garments entirely.

"I am not sure I can take any more excitement, Christian," I proclaim while pulling him to a standing position and grasping his body. He feels wonderful in my arms.

Then, I straddle him and notice that he is ready for another merger with my body. I ride him with enthusiasm and reach orgasm within a minute of feeling his vibrations.

Many moments later, I find myself making the most romantic claims. "Christian, you are so amazing… I am thoroughly in love with you. I never dreamed bonding with a man from Kepler could be such a life changing event. We are acting like sex starved teenagers now," I muse.

"Good. Our hormones are like those of teenagers. Nor did I anticipate the changes in my sexuality, Ana. Just feeling myself with you connects me to you in a new way. It did not occur to me that I would fall in love and lust with any woman on earth," he admits.

"Could the anti-aging serum eventually take away my desire for you? Like the women on Kepler?" I ask with growing fear.

"I think the secret is to keep the hormones balanced at just the right level and keep active with your sexual skills," he reveals while holding me close.

"So, you're studying how to get the amount of hormones at just the right level," I guess. He nods and gives me the most innocent smile I've seen in a while.

He hugs me in his arms and kisses me fervently, then proclaims "It's nearly time for your summer break, love. That means a vacation."

"Kepler," I state while running my hands down his muscular back.

"I want to show you so much, Ana. The beauty, tranquility and balance on Kepler is astounding," he tempts while also kissing my neck.

"What if I don't like the people on Kepler? Or, if I want to return to earth? I cannot simply disappear now and then reappear later, Christian," I worry.

"For now, it's simply a vacation," he explains while inserting his tongue in my mouth.

"What about later? What if I remain on Kepler for three years?"

"We can arrange for what appear to be accidents here on earth, Ana," he states while sucking my neck with passion.

"What if I miss my career, Christian? It is not as though I want to retire."

"There is no reason why your scholarship could not proceed on Kepler. Perhaps you could even teach the citizens of Kepler. You would draw quite a crowd, you know," he reasons.

"Let me think about it," I say before replacing his shirt.

"Will you let me know soon?" he inquires while redressing me.

"Umm…huh" is my response as I lose myself to our embrace. "There could be no better love than this!" I enthuse when he holds me close.

"Sex and love is what you will miss if you don't come with me to Kepler this summer," he taunts.

"Well, then, summer vacation will provide rewards on multiple levels," I chuckle with enthusiasm. "You have almost convinced me to visit."

Suddenly, we hear a sound in my bedroom. We both turn toward the corner of my bedroom when the voice of Edmund intones "So, Ana's coming to Kepler now?"

"Whoa…Edmund, how long have you been here?" Christian demands with a tone of incredulity to his voice.

"Long enough to see the two of you writhing in ecstasy," His voice sounds somewhat judgmental and even offended.

"You could have announced yourself, Edmund!" I say with reproach.

"I assumed you might have noticed the blue light. But the two of you were so entranced with the other that even a loud thud might have gone unnoticed," Edmund explains while staring lustily at my body.

Christian pulls me closer and proclaims, "We are totally in love, Edmund. My bond with Ana is undeniable."

"You are transgressing on one of the most sacred rules, Christian. I will have to report your activity…You need to return to Kepler at once," he commands.

"I have discussed the issue with others on our team, Edmund. They agree with me that the rules must be revisited," Christian argues in response.

"However, the rules are still in place and you have broken them at this point in time… Get dressed and return to the portal," Edmund orders with a clarity that is unmistaken. Apparently, Edmund has some authority over Christian in this regard.

Christian angrily complies with his teammate's request and kisses me with urgency before disappearing into the laser. Edmund follows Christian into the portal but not before bidding me farewell and casting a longing glance at my face.

"I will return to update you in a few days, Ana," Edmund promises in a kind voice.

On one level, I am relieved that Christian and I have been revealed. On another level, I am thoroughly embarrassed that Edmund observed our passionate contact. However, the issue was bound to be encountered sooner rather than later among the Keplerian scientists. The team needs to have my input as well as Christian's opinions.

The ensuing week is difficult to negotiate because of the anxiety and angst that I feel. My body aches from its hyper alert state and sleeping without assistance from chemicals becomes impossible. I find myself obsessing over the fate of Christian.

On the next weekend, the blue light pulses and Edmund emerges from the portal, as I expected.

"Ana, I have important news for you," he announces almost immediately. He smiles and stares at me with enthusiasm. Is he flirting with me?

"Hello, Edmund," I say a bit too quickly and then inquire, "is Christian also coming to visit tonight?"

"No. Christian has been reassigned to another project for now, Ana," he says shamefacedly while holding out a hand in supplication to me.

"What sort of project?" comes out with a bit of too much sarcasm.

"He is to remain on Kepler and analyze the probe data with statistical tests and the like," Edmund explains methodically.

"He is being punished for having intercourse with me!" I spit out angrily before pushing away from Edmund's outstretched hand.

"Ana, I had to report his infraction. There are risks involved with your actions. Unintended consequences could result from your union," he announces with some discomfort.

"Therefore, you are going to replace Christian?" I query with disdain.

"Yes, until we make a decision about your interplanetary mating rituals," Edmund admits.

"Shouldn't Christian and I make decisions about our relationship?"

"It is not a matter of individual choice, Ana. This issue straddles two earths," he asserts with a self-righteous smugness.

"Why have they sent you Edmund?" I have noticed the way he looks at me.

"We know each other a bit and I still need to probe you," he responds.

"Do you really need to probe me?" I challenge.

"Well…yes, the data are incomplete…." He mumbles.

"Oh phish. You should have more than adequate data about me by now."

He stares at me with longing.

"Ana, please, I know you are upset about Christian. I know you have strong feelings for one another. But, our rules are important and long-standing. Your coupling could threaten our entire world."

"Will Christian be punished, if the rules are not changed?"

"He is punished with the reassignment, Ana. He wants to see you so badly and he pines after you," he admits.

"I need him too!" I cry in exasperation. I'm hurting now for Christian and myself.

"I am so sorry, Ana," Edmund says while trying to soothe me by patting my head and hair. "If it were just me, I would give my permission in an instant."

I realize that Edmund is a kind soul but these rigid rules seem so unnecessary. "Thanks, Edmund. I know that you feel conflicted about the issue."

"I do. Also, I feel somewhat envious of what the two of you have discovered. You have such strong feelings for the other and your lovemaking is…inspiring," he says with great discomfort.

"Did you observe our entire encounter?"

"Only the best part…when you were reaching orgasm and in ecstasy," he admits.

"That's just a bit embarrassing, Edmund," I declare with a blush and great sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Ana. I won't intrude again," he says with sincerity. "I wish such a connection could happen for me."

"Maybe it will," I suggest. Edmund looks at me with disbelief. I am thinking of my friend, Nancy.

"Edmund, I like you but I truly love and desire Christian. Don't start fantasizing about you and me," I announce.

"Oh, Ana," he sighs. "You may not be able to see Christian for a while."

"What?" my body nearly spasms from the shock of Edmund's statement. "No! I need Christian. He's my life now." Everything within me tightens and my heart beats rapidly. Both of my stress systems are on high alert. I won't be sleeping without drugs tonight.

"Can I help, Ana?"

"Where is Christian?" I implore.

"He is back on Kepler, in a lab. There will be no contacting him," Edmund explains.

"This is so wrong, Edmund." I'm nearly nauseous at the thought of not seeing the man I love. Contact with Christian is what keeps me balanced.

"We must respect the laws on Kepler…at least until a decision has been made about interplanetary mating. The decision was not yours to make," Edmund pronounces.

A plan hatches in my brain, however, and I calm down. I pretend to accept the issue as most folks on Kepler would, when required to do so. They are so much more rational than earthlings.

"Sure, sure," I agree and move my hand in a supplicating gesture. In fact, my motions mirror what I've seen Edmund do. He takes it for granted. "OK, Edmund, let's get on with the probe," I announce casually.

Though surprised by my compliant tone, Edmund agrees with enthusiasm. I am acting like one of them and it seems acceptable to Edmund. The wand probes all my usual orifices and produces the orgasmic response he requires.

"Oh, Ana," Edmund intones with emotion when I cry out. He reaches a hand out to gently touch my face. Edmund is smiling at me in a seductive way. How dare he report Christian for such transgressions when he would like to take his place with me? He is quite transparent.

"Tell me more about Kepler at this time of year, Edmund," is my attempt to distract him.

"It is green, lush and fresh just now," he says with enthusiasm and looks deeply into my eyes.

"What do you do when you are out in nature?"

"Hike, climb and breathe in the fresh scents, the clean air," the memory of his life on Kepler takes him away for a moment.

"Is it difficult for you to spend time on our polluted earth, then?" I ask to distract him.

"Well, we aren't here for very long, Ana. And, earth is only polluted in certain areas," he notes.

"Kepler sounds so lovely. I would love to explore such a nonpolluted environment," I enthuse.

"Not if you intend to search for Christian, however," he surmises and states firmly.

"I would love to see Kepler, regardless, Edmund." I am persistent in my needs for a visit to his planet.

"No doubt. In the meantime, let's work on your problem solving exams," Edmund focuses.

I spend a few hours completing deductive logic tests including making decisions about validity using truth tables and Venn Diagrams.

After analyzing my data, Edmund announces the results. "Your problem solving ability is in the top two percentile range, Ana."

"Who knew?" I say with some sarcasm since I teach courses on deductive as well as inductive skills. I could solve these problems while half asleep.

"Let's test your strength and speed," Edmund suggests.

On the treadmill and weight machine exams I score significantly higher than average, no doubt due to my exercise routine, combined with the removal of senescent cells that Christian initiated.

"I am strong enough to hike for miles!" I proclaim and bat my eyes at Edmund. I might as well see how far flirting will get me with this man. "Would I be able to hike and move as well on Kepler?"

"Oh yes, the gravity on Kepler is much like earth's pull and you would hardly notice any difference," he assures me.

"What about my endurance?"

"It would be similar, Ana… Perhaps we can hike there together!" Edmund suggests too quickly. His childlike enthusiasm and naiveté surprise me.

"Do you think you could take me to Kepler?" I ask somewhat tentatively.

"There is so much I would like to show you," Edmund proclaims. It's as though a floodgate has been opened. Edmund wants to share his world with me.

"Well, my summer vacation occurs in three weeks!"

"It's settled then. **I** will take you to planet Kepler for a visit. We can tour the cities, spaces, people. You will be very well received," Edmund announces while ruminating further about the adventure I will have on his planet.

I dare not inquire about Christian at this juncture. Edmund seems lost in his fantasy about my visit to Kepler.

**AN: DO YOU THINK ANA WILL BE ALLOWED TO VISIT KEPLER OR FOOL EDMUND FOR LONG? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8: Ana's Visit

Ch. 8 Anastasia's Visit to Kepler

**AN: LET ME KNOW IF THIS PLANET SHOULD BE MORE UNIQUE.**

As I step through the portal, a force stronger than most winds on earth envelopes me. This must be akin to skydiving, I think. My body swirls around like a leaf before being pulled into the blue light vortex. In what seems to be an instant, I am emerging from the light and stepping onto a soft sponge-like surface.

The first thing I see is the color green then a bright but muted shade of blue. The next image is of Edmund. My eyes lock onto Edmund's. He smiles encouragement as he holds out a hand to me. "Your expression tells me you feel well," he observes and touches me gently. "See how simple it is to move between our planets?"

"Indeed," I concur and smile at the person who made it all possible. He really does mean well. I am thrilled to finally arrive on Kepler. I breathe in quickly. Edmund is very alert to my responses.

"What do you sense, Anastasia?" he asks softly while stroking my hand. He looks into my face with interest and intensity.

"My first sensation is the fragrance…which is the scent of jasmine. Next is the light which appears somewhat subdued compared to my experience with the southern California sun, then the humidity." My hand slips from his as I scan the environment.

I note that I am inside a structure with windows that are modest in size but round. The view reveals a very green world of plants, with moisture dripping from the leaves and the sound of birds as well as chirping crickets.

"How very earthlike and tropical!" I exclaim. I feel dissociated from my body because of the overwhelming impact of my sensory experiences. This isn't happening, it's unreal. I feel surrounded by the jungle and hear the sound of water, birds, insects and foliage being rustled. Before I can mention it, Edmund inquires.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, oh yes. You are so perceptive Edmund," I give him a dazzling smile and never lose eye contact. I must find a way to see Christian through my friendship with Edmund.

He offers me fruit and grains mixed in a bowl with a milky substance. I consume it at once and remark "absolutely delicious and filling," when I am done eating.

"Let me show you your living quarters," he announces with enthusiasm. He smiles and looks deeply into my eyes. At this point, Edmund now shows all the signs of infatuation. What is it with me and these Keplerians?

He leads me to an adjoining building which resembles a thatched roof hut with rounded windows. Inside are all the trappings that one would find in a bedroom on earth- mattress, pillow, covers and an area for cleaning oneself much like our sinks– along with a small efficiency kitchen.

"Do you need to rest, Anastasia?" Edmund inquires earnestly. He looks enticing with his long auburn hair and intense gazes. He is charming on so many levels.

I feel exhausted primarily from the change in context. "Yes, please." He helps lower me onto the mattress and puts a sheet like cover over my body. His strong body and attractive face do not go unnoticed by me. Edmund truly wants to endear himself to me as a way of making up for Christian's absence. If I didn't already have a bond with Christian, Edmund would be my second choice.

I sleep for several hours but am awakened by a high pitched unpleasant sound that is unfamiliar. I startle and look around. Edmund suddenly enters the hut and motions for me to remain calm.

"Are you frightened?" he inquires almost as though he is addressing a child.

"Well, at least concerned… What does this sound mean?"

"That an outsider is in our midst. That would be - you!" Edmund says with an engaging chuckle. "It lets the community know that someone different is in our space. It's a protective signaling device. The signal became activated after picking up your scent, breathing and brain waves," he explains. "But don't worry, I have explained your visit and gotten it cleared with the authorities."

"Will they come to visit me?"

"Not yet, Anastasia. They are very cautious around outsiders… Care for a walk, now?"

"Of course! I want to see everything."

"We'll take it slow for now," he declares.

"I am completely at your mercy, Edmund," I observe and realize that I also trust him unconditionally.

"I hope you trust me in every way, Anastasia. You will not be harmed in my presence."

"Thanks, Edmund." His megawatt smile disarms me a bit. I give him my best prom queen expression in return. He's incredibly charming.

After dressing in my hiking boots and a new breathable fabric supplied by Kepler, Edmund leads me outside through the thick foliage and muted sunlight. We walk for quite a while on a narrow path. The surface feels soft and earthlike. Birds, insects and the sounds of nature permeate the air. The atmosphere smells quite clean and fresh.

"I am delighted with Kepler so far, Edmund!"

"This is just the start," he assures me and smiles while staring into my eyes with enthusiasm for a moment too long.

After an hour of hiking on the moist but shaded path, we enter a clearing into a small village that appears deserted. The village streets are made of red rock as are some of the structures. A stepped pyramid dominates one end of the pathway. Inside the pyramid is a large pit ringed with descending seats. At the center, a gurgling fountain emits water and is encircled with flowers that remind me of petunias.

"How is the pyramid used in your society?"

"We celebrate the birth of new children there once each year. Since there are so few born, we put them on display as infants and most of the community attends the celebration of our youths. The fountain functions as a type of baptismal font. Infants are very precious to us."

"Their births must be quite amazing, then."

"Yes…although there is ambivalence about new births as well. It means that some of us have truly lost our lives. That is not something we care to acknowledge. We like to think of death as a remote possibility."

"Your lives are organized quite differently around the concept of time. So distinct from our notions of life on earth," I observe with wonder in my voice.

My reaction appears to excite Edmund and he continues. "We do not care to hurry or rush into anything. Careers and education can be embraced and changed many times in a seemingly endless existence."

"Can that lead to boredom? From my own experience, there's always a struggle between the anxiety of change and the dull routine of boredom. The challenge is to get the balance between the two states just right. Then, we often feel involved and satisfied with the flow of experience."

"Yes…and it is a social issue that we experience. Although… we inculcate a love of lifelong learning into our children. There are so many topics to explore."

"Do your children and adolescents have more motivation than the adults?"

"Sometimes. Although the young can be rash and ruled by their hormones. Some young adolescent males rebel and engage in violent acts - sometimes with weapons."

"Sounds familiar…boys and their toys," I observe.

"We sometimes need to manipulate their hormones, Anastasia. However, our youths are much more mild in nature than the adolescents on earth. Our evolutionary path results in fewer hormonal bursts than yours. But, when some imbalance occurs, we can moderate the outcome."

"How is that accomplished?"

"An estrogen related substance is placed in the food or sprayed in the atmosphere of young boys and men until they reach maturity. That can sometimes take 25 years. But, once the storms of adolescent hormones pass, they settle into productive citizens."

"What about rebels who won't eat their food or settle down?"

"They can be sent to other planets – earth for example."

I took a sharp breath at Edmund's matter of fact explanation. "Talk about dumping your problems! Then, again, they probably blend in just fine on earth."

"They do, and are the cause of some social unrest on earth as well," he admits. I shake my head.

"What about people who don't want to do anything but pursue pleasure or just exist?" I ask with more than a sense of curiosity. I imagine such an option would be very common in an endless timeframe.

"Some pleasures are fine, at least if they are balanced with productivity. We use operant conditioning and introduce negative reinforcement or punishment, if necessary."

"In the end, though, you will not accept an existence that is hedonistic?"

"Yes, there is little tolerance of decadence here. We have many years to work out these problems, unlike the humans on earth. Since our society is so stable and the survivors are so experienced, we do not often make the mistakes that earthlings continually replay with each new generation."

"Don't those rash young adolescents attempt to reproduce?"

"Since there are so few and we know the pitfalls of youth, we control their urges quite well."

At this juncture, Edmund steers me towards the green tinged water. He puts his hand on my elbow and I feel a spark. What's happening to me?

Closer to the bay, many red brick walls and pyramids line the shore. A variety of lovely trees and vines grow up the terraces. The wind off the water feels humid but fragrant. Dusk begins to settle over the area as I stand gazing out on the water. The stars are immense and much more evident than on earth as they emerge in the sky and lanterns glow in the distance. I suspect we are not entirely alone.

"It looks so beautiful…magical even. I cannot believe I am now on another earth, Edmund. Thank you for bringing me here," it's so perfect. I swallow with humility.

To my surprise, Edmund leans down and kisses me on the head. Then, he pulls me into his arms for a brief hug. I push back a bit.

"That is endearing," I admit. "Just remember what happened with Christian."

"There is so much to share, Anastasia. It's exciting to show you our world," he says with growing intensity in his voice.

"Edmund, are your hormones in check?"

"You stimulate my hormones, Anastasia…I can restrain myself, however."

"That's reassuring, Edmund. You are my only source of security, after all," I observe but note that I am attracted to him as well. My feelings of gratitude are most prominent.

"It's time to get you back to the compound for some food and rest," he commands at last, with reluctance.

We return by a circular path to my living quarters. I pull Edmund into a friendly hug before we part for the evening. I assume that he is sleeping nearby. To my surprise, I sleep soundly in my cozy little hut for a very long time since the light has now vanished. Why is Kepler so calming?

At dawn, Edmund signals me with a knock on the entry panel and enters with breathless excitement while I am still entangled in my bedding. "Are you ready for an adventure, Ana? I hope so because we'll take the next step in your orientation today."

"I need some information first!" I say. "Is it by land, air or sea?"

"Air, at first, then perhaps a bit by sea. I want to show you the big picture," he enthuses.

"So we are touring this area from above?"

"More than simply this area, Anastasia," he says with a excited grin. I return his smile with wide-eyed excitement. His enthusiasm feels contagious.

After consuming a quick meal of yogurt and berries with grains, he leads me outside where a small circular satellite awaits us. We enter and sit across from one another. It holds four persons with large windows and plush seats all around. Edmund cannot stop smiling at me. He's so proud of the fact that I'm the first earthling to visit the planet, I guess.

He controls the vehicle using voice commands alone. His first command of "Vertical to 100 feet," smoothly takes us up above our compound to reveal the jungle and the surrounding village with a glass like lake that we visited on foot yesterday. We glide above the water to a more populated sector that is filled with two story adobe type structures, all with circular windows. I note people walking from building to building below. They look similar to Edmund and Christian. I can get used to them, easily.

"That domain below is our administrative center," he explains indifferently.

"Is this where the research centers are located as well?" I inquire feigning innocence.

"Oh no. Just the bureaucratic business occurs, at this location."

"Where does the population reside?"

"In clusters just outside the center, as they might on earth."

"Can we glide over their homes?"

"Of course, Anastasia." Edmund assures me while navigating the module over the urban domain.

Their living structures are simple, clean and spacious adobes with good-size gardens outside and plenty of shade. They show very little variation and most are nearly identical but for their colors which range from tan to pale pink and light brown. Most have Spanish style roofs.

"I would love to see their interiors."

"Not yet, Anastasia. We need to prepare the group and alert them to your visit. Soon, I promise," he says with a guarded tone of voice but an earnest look in my eyes.

"Would you like to see Headquarters for our cultural anthropology study of you, humans?" he tempts with a flirtatious smile.

"Don't ask me twice…I am so ready," I admit with enthusiasm.

Edmund glides the vehicle toward a set of rectangular structures that appear to be constructed of more steel and glass than anything yet encountered. They resemble sleek, modern low rises.

He sets the vehicle down outside a large glass cube that is three stories high with sliding doors and windows. We enter through sliders that move smoothly apart as we approach. Inside, there are numerous potted palms and succulents as well as the sound of wall fountains. Everything looks clean, light and spacious. Edmund speaks into some sort of intercom and we enter an inner chamber.

There, we encounter a youthful looking group of well-toned and shaped adults who resemble athletes. They are dressed in simple tunics with loose fitting pants that appear to be made of some type of linen fabric. I can hardly breathe, I am so excited.

Edmund pauses to introduce me. "Colleagues, let me introduce our subject from earth. Her name is Anastasia Steele. She has been the source of our investigations on human sexuality for the past few years. She is a stellar example of a high functioning human woman," he states with pride while smiling paternally at me.

I smile warmly at the group of curious researchers whose eyes scan every inch of me. They appear to enjoy what they see since they remain enthusiastic after our initial introduction.

"I am honored to be your guest and so grateful that Edmund brought me to see Kepler at last."

"What are your impressions thus far?" a tall, rather slim male named Jared asks. He's got a head of dark but long hair and a red tunic.

"A tropical but mild paradise is what I've seen thus far. And, a few urban clusters. There appears to be plenty of space and everything smells and looks quite fresh. Kepler is an environmentalist's dream," I explain with a chuckle. "I feel so calm and at peace here."

He nods as if expecting my last comment. "Thank you for enabling us to probe and manipulate you. You are the very first human research subject we have invited to Kepler, Anastasia. Edmund has told us about your range of abilities and we want to learn more about your…hormones."

"Well, that's a bit personal," I admit. My cheeks redden at the thought of what the group knows about my sexual encounter with Christian and I wonder how much Edmund has revealed.

"Will you join us for a meal, Anastasia?"

I am seated in the middle of a group of eight researchers. They all look at though they are 25 years old with smooth skin, long limbs, long hair and tan skin tones. The sun has kept them from producing much melatonin. They are beautiful and perfect in appearance. Have I stepped into some sort of model's paradise?

We consume vegetables and fruits along with some sort of green tea. It's delicious and fresh. Our discussion is pleasant and the time passes quickly. The researchers are keenly interested in my impressions and they stare at me when we are not conversing. I wonder what looks interesting or different to them?

Then Edmund introduces me to several other members of the research team who have gathered outside the dining area and we tour the facility for a couple of hours. I spend most of my time staring at their beautiful appearance and remarking about the intimacy of space in the facility. Proximity and personal space are closer than in my experience back in California. During our tour, Edmund gently touches my arm and back several times. He appears to enjoy the show and tell.

When we return to my living compound that evening, Edmund looks deeply into my eyes before bidding me goodnight. I am grateful for his care. "Anastasia, you were quite the sensation today. I have never seen my colleagues so intrigued by a guest before."

"I am the one who is intrigued…the first earthling to interact with a group on Kepler. They seem so friendly and fascinating and they look incredibly healthy, strong and beautiful."

"YOU are fascinating," Edmund proclaims before he suddenly pulls me into his arms and hugs me for a full minute.

My shock must be registered on my face because Edmund quickly apologizes.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. I am so pleased and proud to introduce you to my world. You have made me so happy," he gushes.

"Thank you for all your help Edmund," I murmur and return the hug.

Suddenly, his arms encircle me and his lips are caressing my ear, throat and then my mouth. To my surprise, my body begins to respond as well and I groan with pleasure. I find Edmund attractive and endearing. What am I doing?

"I am in love with you, Anastasia," he declares with passion.

**AN: SHOULD ANA FALL FOR EDMUND TOO? DO YOU THINK CHRISTIAN SHOULD APPEAR SOON?**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation E&C

Ch. 9 Edmund and Christian

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS! THANKS.**

At that very moment, I hear footsteps and the rustle of clothing. We both turn toward the door of my compound to see my beautiful and perfect Christian standing before us. His breathing is evident and he looks as if he's been running. His crestfallen expression tells me all I need to know. I cringe with embarrassment at what Christian has observed taking place with Edmund and me. I take a sharp intake of breath to show that I'm surprised. Then I hand my head in shame.

He looks at me with horror and then turns, in defeat, to leave the structure. I cannot let him go. He's my world.

"Christian, wait," are the only words that leave my mouth as I quickly turn toward the entry door and run after his departing figure. I completely abandon Edmund.

He does not speak but walks rapidly into the night. He hurries away from me but I continue to pursue him into the darkened evening. I have no idea where I am going, but I will follow him anywhere.

"Christian, please…stay. I need to speak with you," I beg and my voice begins to tremble.

"To tell me that you desire Edmund, now?" he moans with sarcasm. "I cannot believe how quickly your affections can be turned."

"No, that's not the case, not at all. To tell you that what you thought you saw with Edmund was mostly an expression of gratitude. It is you I lust after, Christian. Only you! I find Edmund kind and endearing but my first priority is always, you. You are my mate. Please believe me. I cannot live without you."

"Are you sure?" he asks cautiously but slows his pace. I feel so very relieved about his response to my claim. He responds so well to my explanation.

"I need you, Christian," I proclaim with enthusiasm. "You mean so much to me! I did feel an attraction to Edmund but it's nothing like the intense bond that we share."

He stops and turns around to face me. His face looks determined. Christian looks deeply into my eyes and then touches my face. Then he does something that surprises me, he takes a deep breath of my scent. His eyes grow wide with desire.

"I want you to be exclusive to me and mine alone," he demands suddenly. His face reflects an intensity I've noticed only during our lovemaking. "I feel strongly about you, Ana. These emotions are new to me but I'm quite sure that what is happening to me is called… jealousy."

"I can and want that kind of exclusive relationship Christian, trust me. Edmund cannot compete with you…Yes, you are feeling the green eyed monster of jealousy. It's common among earthlings," I concur. I put my arms around Christian's neck and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. I smile with enthusiasm.

"You cannot kiss Edmund, ever again... Do you agree with my demand?" Edmund insists, rather than asks. He pulls back from our contact to look at me with a serious gleam in his eye. Then he licks my neck.

"Of course, Christian. I don't want to lose you or the love that we share," I quickly assure him. Then I kiss him passionately for several moments. His ardent response does not disappoint me. "How did you find me, Christian?" I ask at last.

Christian confesses in between our oral exchange, "I followed your scent, Ana. It's quite powerful and attractive. I had to see you, when I heard that you visited the research compound today," he proclaims. "I nearly interrogated Jared after he told me that he met, and even spoke, with you."

"Did you travel here without permission?" I query and look at him with concern.

"Of course… I cannot resist you, Anastasia. I feel passionately about you now," he announces before embracing me again and kissing me with his tongue. There's a possessive feel in the way he's holding me. Every nerve cell in my body responds with desire. Then a thought begins to take shape in my mind about why both men are lusting after me.

I have finally figured out what seems to be attracting both of the men. I think that there's something enticing about the chemical scent I emit that attracts men from Kepler. It's called a pheromone. Perhaps we should bottle my scent and give it to the women of Kepler. On the other hand, it could lead to chaos among these peaceful folks. Besides, I'm having an amazing experience with the researchers of Kepler.

My scent seems to have turned on their dormant sex hormones, at least among Edmund and Christian. Once the hormones are activated, emotions begin to spark. So much for a lack of emotion among the population on this planet. My hormones and scent pheromones have brought out a range of new emotions and issues between both men. Perhaps there will be more suitors around me before my visit ends.

We hear the sound of footsteps running on the path behind us. Edmund has found us at last. "Christian, what are you doing here?" Edmund shouts as he runs up behind us and observes our embrace with evident displeasure. "You know that your visit to this compound is forbidden. How can you disobey your orders so easily?"

"I just learned from Jared, in the research lab, that Anastasia visited our lab today… I want this woman, Edmund, and only this woman. I am madly, passionately and completely in love with Anastasia Steele. You cannot take her from me, that is final," Christian exclaims while hugging me to his chest possessively. "I need her to complete me."

"As do I!" Edmund announces with conviction. "Can't you understand, Christian? This is what the collective wisdom warns us about, sexual feelings start bringing out unpleasant emotions in us. Can't you see that we both need and desire her sexually? Our need for a connection with her is driving a wedge between us. These feelings of jealousy and possession will poison us…and our society!" Edmund pronounces with obvious disdain.

"It's getting down to individual and personal differences now. Maybe we ought to think about something other than the group, for a change," Christian reasons. He's starting to sound like any other man on planet earth now.

"Edmund, I think that you need to know how much I want Christian…I like you Edmund, but I really love Christian. We've just been making promises to one another," I interject on a personal note.

Edmund tenses and his fingers curl into his hand. "I feel possessive about you, Ana," he admits. "When you came to Kepler to visit, it felt as though you'd come to see me. We were enjoying the experience of getting to know the planet and each other… Does our shared experience mean so little to you now?" Edmund asks me with a disgruntled tone to his voice and a lost look on his lovely face.

"I liked our time together and I find you quite attractive Edmund. However, I fell in love with Christian long ago. He takes priority over my feelings for you… I'm so sorry, but I must be honest," I huff in frustration.

"Why can't we share Ana?" Edmund asks Christian with a wistful expression.

"There will be no sharing of Ana!" Christian asserts and puts himself between me and Edmund.

"Be careful with your possessive feelings, Christian," I advise. "These issues about love and sharing rarely turn out well."

"What I feel about you, Christian, is envy and possibly hate. I want to make you go away. We've been working together for more than two hundred years and I've always gotten along with you. But, not any more. At the moment, I may want to hurt you," Edmund admits and his body tenses.

"The feelings that I have about you at this time, Edmund, are shocking," Christian admits. "I have never felt so hostile toward another person in my life. But, I cannot let you take Ana from me."

"Please, listen…" I begin. "I have feelings for both of you. I am infatuated with Christian and feel a strong sense of gratitude toward Edmund. But, I am a visitor to Kepler and do not want to create havoc on my first visit," I proclaim.

I am also feeling astonished by their relative civility toward one another in a highly competitive situation. Instead of physically fighting, they are actually discussing their emerging emotions while I stand and listen. I almost feel like a passive spectator.

"Just gratitude, are you sure?" Edmund challenges me though a hint of disappointment tinges his voice.

"Primarily… though I am attracted to you, as well," I assert with honesty. I give Christian an apologetic face. He looks more than disturbed. His expression looks dangerous.

"I knew you felt more than gratitude for me…Your moan, when I finally kissed you, indicated that it was a bit more intense than that," Edmund insists. He moves toward me and attempts to pull me over.

"Edmund, don't…not now," I plead and turn back to Christian. I touch his arm and look deeply into the eyes of my lover. He pulls me so close, in an embrace, that it feels almost painful. It is certainly a move that indicates ownership.

It's time for me to settle the issue. "It's over between us, do you understand, Edmund? I've made my choice and it's firm. I want and need Christian. He's the one who calls to me in a way that's unmistakable," I say with complete confidence while looking Edmund in the eye.

Christian looks more than satisfied with my pronouncement and says nothing more to Edmund. He relaxes a bit but continues to hold me firmly. I feel as if I'm a toy that two boys both desire. I may get tugged apart. I have finally defused the competition between two long-time colleagues. I hug Christian with feeling, in response to my claim. At last, he smiles warmly at me.

"Edmund, I have not seen Anastasia in weeks. Please give us some time together," Christian requests in a civil tone. Edmund holds up his hands in defeat. That was easy!

Edmund, to my surprise, concedes and leaves us in peace. He slumps his shoulders a bit as he walks toward his vehicle. How different from men on earth, I note. A potential rival there would never forsake their opportunity to win a mate, in such a gallant manner as this.

I take Christian's hand and lead him back to the compound. As soon as we are safely ensconced, he grasps my face between his hands and his lips meet mine. Desire sweeps through me and I swoon in response. His tongue pushes against mine as his hands caress me everywhere. His touch elicits shivers from my body. He's smelling and licking my skin with gusto. My pheromone idea gets reinforced.

"I want you," I murmur. I pull him close to reassure him with my hands and mouth.

"Same here!" he asserts with vigor. Christian groans as his passionate kisses continue down my throat and neck. I grab his clothing and tug while he assists me in removing my garb. Soon, we are both reclining naked on my small bed. His eyes are serious and wanting, as are mine. We sink down on my mattress. I can feel his hardness against my thigh. His hands and mouth move down my body.

"I have really missed you, Christian," I assert and hold him tight. "I'm so upset that I let things get a bit out of control with Edmund… At least we did little more than kiss and hug, once."

"Show me how much you love me," he says while I run my fingers gently down his muscled torso.

I flip my body on top of his and look with desire at the man I truly love. He gazes at me with wonder. His hands stroke my breasts, arms and buttocks. Christian inhales my scent and then exhales with delight. We connect at last.

"Anastasia, what you do to me! You are mine, forever" he says with adoration and ownership. Then his hips move with intensity as our connection picks up speed.

My response is guttural as I thrust and moan while we merge together. Soon we are both in the throes of ecstasy and beyond words. The vibrations from his body creates the most exquisite release I have ever experienced. I temporarily lose control while a sexual spasm takes over. Christian's release follows mine by seconds.

"Christian, I have missed you and your magic moves," I enthuse when consciousness returns and I kiss him with affection and gratitude.

"I never want to be apart again, Anastasia. You mean more to me than anyone or anything," he asserts and holds me with reverence.

"You defied your orders by meeting me here, though," I remind him. "What will happen next?"

"That will create some problems for us, especially once they hear from Edmund," he admits.

"What will you do now that your feelings of defiance, jealousy and passion have emerged on Kepler?" I ask with growing trepidation. "Your competitive encounter with Edmund will only prove to the folks here that sexual encounters with humans are disruptive of social cohesion."

"I must face my peers and explain what has occurred to me. Perhaps they will banish me to earth," he suggests with a neutral tone to his voice

"Would that be so awful for you? "I'm surprised that he seems so calm about the possibility.

"Not if you are there with me," he intones gently and strokes my cheek with affection. Talk about creating a wedge!

"I wonder if I would prefer to leave the earth and live with you on Kepler," I muse. "That's the other side of the coin."

"For now, let's enjoy our time together," Christian states. It's time for round two of our reconciliation.

**AN: SHOULD THE LOVERS BE ALLOWED TO SPEND ANY TIME ON KEPLER OR SHOULD THEY BE BANISHED TO EARTH? SHOULD EDMUND EVER FIND A PARTNER?**


	10. Chapter 10: Solutions

**Ch. 8 Solutions**

**ANA POV**

When Christian returns to his lab at headquarters in a few days, he is called before a panel of his peers. They question him at length about our relationship and he's forthright with the answers. However, he also has a hidden agenda. That issue concerns pheromones. I've discussed the issue with my man in detail. We're prepared for a performance.

"Colleagues," he begins, "my relationship with Ms. Steele indicates that we've got a problem with malaise on our planet. I cannot begin to describe how much my life has been transformed by the excitement and joy of our bond."

"Yes, but its driven a wedge between you and Edmund," Jason points out with a rational tone to his voice. He shakes his head with dismay.

"That's only because he wants what I have…However, I have a solution that will make all of us much more excited about our extended lifespans. It's a simple solution that can be addressed quickly and tested almost immediately."

The members of the panel stare at Christian in disbelief. I enter the room at that moment and can feel the desire of the males in the group, at once. They focus on my body in an instinctual manner.

"The reason you find Anastasia nearly irresistible just now is due to a simple airborne substance that most of you are hardly aware of processing. That substance is called a pheromone. Somehow, that chemical signal has been shut off among the denizens of our planet. My plan involves turning it back on and when we do turn it on, prepare to start having a lot more…fun," Christian announces.

"How do you propose to turn on this substance then?" Jason inquires with excitement finally evident in his voice.

"By applying a small amount to each of our wrists," Christian states and then passes around a tube with an applicator to the panel of scientists. "Go ahead, it's natural and harmless. Put a bit on your wrist, rub it in, and see what happens in five minutes."

Some members of the panel look at Christian as though he's lost his mind. Others smell the substance but then tentatively put a dab of what looks like a drop of oil on their wrists. After five to ten minutes, there's a buzz of excitement in the air. Some members of the panel are sniffing the others and a few of them look positively thrilled with the effect of the pheromone on their motives.

"Then the substance we've just rubbed into our skin mixes with our own chemistry and creates a sexual scent?" Jason asks as he looks with longing at a young female member of the group.

"That's correct," Christian responds, "and because the pheromone oil mixes with your individual chemistry, it's unique. Note that you are no longer questing after Anastasia alone. Now, other women are attractive to you, as you are to them, Jason."

"The reason that our sexuality and mating practices dwindled on Kepler is that our pheromone signals were suppressed. We need to introduce the oil as a means of stimulating our sensory and then sexual capacities. If you don't mind, I'd like to head up the project of producing and distributing the oil to those among us who want such stimulation," Christian announces.

"We'd want to think about the social implications of such a change," one of the more skeptical panel members, Charles, counters.

"It's not going to change our rate of reproduction since we have that aspect of our lives controlled, but it will change our sexual practices," Jason claims with enthusiasm.

"Let me assure, colleagues, since I've discovered the power of pheromones and the joy of bonding with another, my life is so much less a burden," Christian confesses.

The other panel members turn to him as though they've been saved from a fate worse than death.

"I'm all for it," Jason says as he endorses the idea. "Life just doesn't feel very interesting without that sexual spark to keep us interested in one another."

Most of the panel members who used the pheromone enhancers are now nodding their heads in agreement.

"It seems something was missing from our humdrum existence until this time," a female member of the panel, named Janice, asserts.

Edmund now enters the room with a huge grin on his face. He looks ten years younger and beams with exuberance. Then, Edmund begins to discuss his own experience, "I cannot begin to tell you how strong an urge the pheromone substance can be. It's not something I ever want to turn off again. My life since getting stimulated has been transformed…although my initial love object rejected me."

Edmund looks at me for a moment and then smiles in a friendly manner. I know that he's had contact with Christian in the last few days and they've been civil to one another.

"But, there's the issue of jealousy and competition that will now plague our society, then," an old-timer of 35 muses.

"That will be true. However, you don't have to limit yourself to one love object," Edmund announces and then introduces his new paramour. Her name is Alice and she's also a research scientist on the panel.

"In the last few days, I've been attracted to several women but it turned out that Alice and I had a mutual connection. It's the missing link on Kepler since it adds energy and motivation to our lives…we can thank the good sense or perhaps we ought to say, instincts, of Christian and Ana for pushing past that barrier."

"The amazing fact is that I've known Edmund for 150 years and it wasn't until we both discovered the power of pheromones that we've developed a need for one another," Alice asserts. "Christian tested the pheromone oil on me and it felt like the most natural motivator I could imagine. There's no turning back from this sort of balance."

"Alice's observation is the key. We have been a culture out of balance with nature, and our own rhythms. Let me assure you, the sexual relief that is the end result of pheromone signaling is the most satisfying aspect of the experience," Christian testifies with a sexy smirk and then looks at me.

"Your argument is that we all ought to use pheromones to creative motivation, stimulation and sexual bonding with others," Jason summarizes.

"That's a good way to characterize it," Christian claims and then lets the panel talk among themselves. "We've been suppressing a primal need for centuries and it was destroying our enthusiasm for life."

"What we need to make a decision about next is whether and then how to spread the word," the skeptical panel member, Charles, finally concludes.

"Why don't you try out the substance for a few days with your associates and see what their response happens to be?" Edmund urges. "Then we can meet in a week and take the next possible step."

"In the meantime, you'll have a lot of interesting encounters. You don't know what you're missing until you activate your pheromones. Life will cease to be dull and tedious," Christian promises his colleagues. Christian distributes several more vials of the precious oil to members of the panel. Most of them already looked convinced of its power as they gaze at one another with newfound interest.

During the intervening week, Christian and I set out to visit other areas on Kepler. I'm to be introduced in various communities and watch the reactions of those who meet me. Of course, many will be fascinated to meet someone from the Earth face to face but we're interested in noting their response to my pheromones. We will not mention anything about its presence on this trip but will take videos and other data back to the panel members for their analysis of the responses my close proximity generates among the denizens of Kepler.

The same scenario repeats itself in village after village. After we land our saucer like vehicle on the outskirts of town, we hike on shaded paths until we encounter a small village. All village streets are constructed of red rock as well as some of the living structures. Stepped pyramids dominate the communal space in each community. Inside every pyramid a large pit ringed with descending seats can be found. We make our way to the center, where a gurgling fountain emits water and is encircled by flowers. A gong signals the group to gather. We stand next to the fountain and greet the crowds.

Christian introduces me after a few hundred people are assembled in the ringed arena. We speak about his research team's efforts to understand more about humans from the Earth and most residents are quite friendly and polite when they see me. However, once they shake my hand and are near enough to smell me, they become transformed. The word fascinated comes to mind. I must agree that their responses appear to be driven by unknown instincts. At least, unknown to them.

Christian takes me into his arms with pride as other citizens look with curiosity and possibly, envy, at our connection. Soon, I think, they'll be feeling much more satisfied with their existence. I wonder, though, about how long the power of pheromones will work like magic on us or any of the Keplerians, given their extended lifespans.

That night we make love with passion. I pull him close and Christian's concentration on me becomes evident from his heavy breathing. I kiss his sweat covered torso lightly. He slides his perfect body under me while I straddle his abdominal area.

"Let me know how I can please you in any way," he urges while inserting his fingers in my most private zone and massaging for several minutes. "You are already so moist," he observes with joy. He's triumphant about our capacity to excite one another through various senses but most especially the sense of smell.

"I am ready for you now, Christian" I announce with newfound passion.

I guide his member to my clit and adjust myself over him. He pushes his hips toward me to ease his way in. Then Christian pauses to gauge my reaction. "Is that alright, my darling?" he inquires with care.

"It's amazing, Christian. You always fill me up so completely."

Then I begin to gently thrust my hips back and forth while he exults in the sensation. "Ana, you are so warm and snug… I love you," he utters while his face registers nothing but awe.

We rock back and forth in a sensual rhythm while also moaning with satisfaction. Then I feel Christian's vibrations. Kepler's men have a lot to offer the women of Earth. If only they knew. I let the incredible experience wash fully over me. I'm in awe of these vibrations which soon result in the most exquisite orgasm of my existence. My gasps of pleasure delight us both. Christian's orgasm follows quickly thereafter. We collapse together in a heap of intense physical satisfaction. Maybe we ought to take the men of Kepler on a tour of Earth.

That evening after we've made passionate love, I broach another topic with Christian.

"Do you think that we'll tire of one another's scent after a hundred years or so? Or, will we find another being's smell more enticing after twenty years?" I ask with some trepidation.

"Only time will tell, Anastasia. However, I suspect that once our strong bond and connection grows we'll become more focused on the other's scent and uninterested in an unfamiliar smell."

"Why do you think that will occur?"

"Look at what happens between mothers and their infants. They've adapted to each other's unique scent and hone in on it. It's protective."

"At least for a while. What about over a very long period of time? Perhaps nature intends us to have more variety," I propose.

"That may be for some creatures. Once we have a family bond, though, it would be much harder to break those connections. We're very loyal here on Kepler. Everything in the culture reinforces the original bond."

"Also, we'd have the overlay of social expectations and pressure," I add with conviction.

"I'm not saying that preferences for a particular mate will not change. It's just that those preferences are much less likely to change given our other values and the way we organize life here on Kepler."

When we return from our travels around Kepler and report back to the panel of scientists, they've essentially come to the same conclusions that we observed in our field study. The missing link to a fulfilling existence on Kepler was pheromones. Christian and I have now been appointed to head up the production, marketing and distribution of the pheromone product.

I'm going to be the model for the product and make a recorded message about why pheromone oil should be obtained and used by the adults of Kepler. Various members of the panel will be interviewed about how the substance works and why. Then, we'll have testimonials from individuals to back up the group data. Finally, we'll broadcast the message across the planet using a series of health campaigns.

Since Kepler's homogeneous social structure is already fully in place, compliance ought to be widespread. Those who choose not to use pheromone oil, will be tolerated but pitied since their lives will be much less interesting. In fact, their lives might be lonely and dull. However, the choice is theirs.

**AN: SORRY I'VE NEGLECTED THIS STORY FOR SOME TIME. HOWEVER, I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO RESOLVE THE TENSION BETWEEN THE TWO GROUPS AND WANTED TO TEST IT OUT. REACTIONS? **


End file.
